


Stolen Your Body, Stolen My Heart

by theperfectnote



Series: Body, Head, & Heart [1]
Category: The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperfectnote/pseuds/theperfectnote
Summary: Alex convinced her parents to stay in the same place for her entire senior year in high school, where she will be attending a public school for a whole year for the first time since she finished elementary school. Delucia, princess of England, is starting at a prestigious private school for all the highest class families. They are both prepared for the coming year—until they mysteriously switch bodies.Alucia Bodyswap AU!! Enjoy





	1. Who? What?

“Princess, you must wake! You’ve never slept this long.”

Alex grumbled and pulled the blanket over her head. She didn’t care who was talking or who they were talking to, whoever this ‘princess’ was, she just wanted to keep on sleeping. 

Actually, Alex wasn’t sure why she was so tired. Fairly sure she had gone to bed earlier than usual, even. So why…

“Princess!” the voice called, sharper this time. “You must wake!”

It was followed by the blankets being ripped away from her. Alex curled up into a ball, shivering. What was going on? Who was calling her ‘Princess’? 

“Is this a prank?” she mumbled to herself, slowly uncurling to see who was talking to her. It was revealed to be a young-ish woman, maybe in her early 20’s, wearing a maid’s uniform, and an old fashioned looking one at that. And she was in a room she had never seen before. It was a bedroom, holding only a queen-sized bed pressed against one wall with a large window and window seat taking up another. There were two doors on the wall opposite the bed and one more door on the final wall. The entire place was white and gold painted. 

Mentally shaking herself, Alex forced the thought into her mind, ‘this isn’t real’. 

“Finally, Princess. You were meant to wake 20 minutes ago. Why are you so tired today, after your early night? And today, of all days?”

I don’t know why I’m so tired. And ‘today of all days’? What did that mean? She verbalised the second part of the thought. 

The maid looked quite shocked. “Why, Princess, it is the first day of the school year! Surely you haven’t forgotten?”

Alex shook her head glumly. “I’m sorry, I—” then she stopped. Her voice, now that she was speaking clearly, wasn’t her own. It was slightly higher pitched than usual, and she had a British accent. What was going on?

She tried again. “I spent much time trying to fall asleep last night. I was tossing and turning for hours.” The lie spilled easily over her lips. 

“Poor you,” the maid sympathised. “But no time to waste. Quick, shower up and get dressed. I will have some breakfast sent up so you don’t have to waste time stopping by the dining room.”

“Right,” Alex said in that strange voice again. The maid pushed her across the room towards one of the doors, which opened to a bathroom. Once it clicked shut, Alex stared. The bathroom was just as intricately designed as the main room, with a huge bathtub, a shower, a basin with a large mirror above it and a toilet. “Dammit, Alex,” she scolded. “Get it together. You don’t want to be late.”

Carefully avoiding the mirror, Alex undressed and turned the shower on. There was a huge array of hair and body products lining the triple layer of shelves, but unsure of anything, opted for only a simple body wash and a face cleanser, deciding to leave her hair unwashed. 

As Alex stepped out of the shower, she avoided the mirror again, wrapping herself in a thick robe after roughly drying herself off with a towel. She hurried out of the bathroom, hoping she was right in her assumption that the other door lead to a wardrobe. 

It was a wardrobe, and a massive one at that. Almost the same size, if not bigger, than Alex’s bedroom in her home, which was… not here. Alex walked down the aisle, brushing her fingers along some of the clothes. It was a mix of elegant dresses, casual dresses, ball gowns, riding clothes and… ah. Uniforms. After sifting through to make sure they were all the same and she wouldn’t accidentally wear the wrong thing, she pulled out a white short sleeved blouse, a grey knee-length skirt, a grey blazer, white stockings and a pair of polished black shoes. And a grey tie. 

Thankfully, it was already tied and loosened, probably for her to slip it over her head and tighten it. Good thing, too, because Alex had never worn a tie in her life and had no idea how to tie one. 

Looking down at the items in her hands and up again, she noticed a small rack that housed a couple of spare coat hangers, with a mirror right beside it. Alex groaned, knowing the inevitable was coming. With a longsuffering sigh, she hung up the uniform and took a deep breath as she turned to face the mirror. 

And she almost screamed. 

The girl in the mirror wasn’t her at all. The girl was thinner than Alex, with paler, flawless skin. Her hair, instead of Alex’s dark brown, was a deep auburn, and her eyes shone with a different colour. A blue ring on the outside of the iris, the rest a bright, piercing green. And freckles scattered over her cheeks. 

Even though the girl was undeniably pretty, Alex closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, hoping that when she opened them again, it would be her own reflection in the mirror. But it wasn’t. 

Who was she?

A voice jolted her from her thoughts, making her jump. “Princess? Are you alright? What’s taking so long?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m just finishing up, I tripped over a while ago and knocked some things down. Coming out now!”

Alex stumbled her way back to the door, where the maid was waiting once she opened it. “Breakfast? You don’t have much time before you must leave for the station, but breakfast is always important. And your hair—let me fix it while you eat.” Alex dug into the spread set before her as the maid braided her hair in twin braids, pinning them up at the base of her head. God, she was ravenous. In that moment, she didn’t care who she was, as long as she could keep having food of that quality. The tray had held a large assortment of breakfast foods, but Alex demolished it in a matter of minutes.

“Why, Princess, are you alright? You’ve never eaten this much before, and most definitely not for breakfast!”

“Must be the nerves,” Alex said, standing and walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth. But instead of actually doing it, she stood before the mirror, carefully studying her—no, the ‘Princess’s’—reflection, wondering how this was possible. After two minutes, she rushed back out again. 

The maid walked her down many confusing hallways and flights of stairs before arriving at some small door, like a servant’s entrance or something similar. There were two boys waiting for her, both of them much taller and older looking than her, but wearing similar uniforms, with trousers instead of skirts, so they couldn’t be too much older. A year or two at most. 

“Hey, Princess. Been wondering when you’d get here,” one of the boys joked, the one with the dark skin. 

“The Princess slept in this morning. Princess, Kaiden and Declan have offered to accompany you this year, and they have been deemed good enough to do so, so no more body guards for you.” The maid reached over and hanged Alex a backpack before hurrying off, looking frazzled. 

Wow, so she even had bodyguards. Tough. 

The other guy, the one who hadn’t spoken yet, pushed open the door. “This is the fastest way to the station, Princess. Make sure you don’t fall behind or anything. Dec and I, we have to make sure you don’t get kidnapped or something.”

“Right,” Alex said slowly. “Um, this is going to sound really weird.”

“Go on,” the same guy, Kaiden apparently, prompted as she walked passed him out of the door. 

“Who are you? And who am I?”

Kaiden was silent for a moment before asking, “You’re joking, right?”

Alex shook her head. “I really don’t know anything.”

Xx

What was that noise? A repetitive high-pitched beeping? Loud and annoying, that’s what. Where was her maid, come to wake her? Why was the bed so much harder? 

She was lying in a single bed situated pressed into a corner beside a window that took up about half of the wall. The roof was extremely low, too, or at least a lot lower than she was used to. 

Delucia sat up, her brown hair falling over her eyes. 

Wait, brown hair? 

Catching sight of herself in a mirror in a tiny, unfamiliar room, Delucia was shocked. The girl moved when she did, but it wasn’t her at all. The reflection told her that her skin was more tanned than usual, her hair brown instead of red. Pushing away the rough blankets on the unfamiliar bed, she approached the mirror to examine herself more closely. Her eyes were brown and there was no trace of her freckles. Instead of her soft, smooth skin due to an extensive assortment of expensive skincare products, her skin was now rough and uneven.

Delucia ran a hand through her hair. How did this happen? How had she somehow been transported from her own body, in her own room, in her part of the wing, in the castle, in England, to wherever she was now, into the body of whoever this was? What was going on?

A knock on the door startled her. “Alex, are you awake yet? Your dad is making breakfast, so hurry up and get ready!”

Delucia cautiously walked to the door, opening it to reveal someone she assumed to be… Alex’s mum. Yes, Alex. That’s who she was. “What?” she asked in a confused voice, hoping it would be put down to a half-asleep teenage brain.

“It’s your first day of school! Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten? You put so much effort into convincing us to stay in the same place for your entire senior year. Now quick!”

“Right. Sorry… mum. I’m just tired.”

“Why are you so tired? You went to bed really early.”

“Nerves got the better of me and I spent ages trying to get to sleep,” she invented frantically. 

“Ah, ok. I’ll leave you to get ready. I have to leave for my work in a few minutes, so I won’t see you again, but have a great first day! I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends.” She pulled Delucia into a hug that Delucia hesitantly returned. 

After closing the door, Delucia had a better look around the small room. It was painted a weird cream colour with a beige carpet. A desk with a set of shelves attached and a chair were wedged in one corner near the door and a bookshelf and a wardrobe taking up the other wall. There were boxes scattered around the room, most of them still full, as if ‘Alex’ had only just moved in and wasn’t completely unpacked.

Delucia slid open the wardrobe, surveying the clothes in there. No uniforms. Two dresses, neither of them fancy in any way. Mostly t-shirts and jeans. A few jackets. Three pairs of sneakers, a pair of flip-flops and a pair of boots. What was she supposed to wear? And to a public school, no less? After skimming over her options, Delucia selected a pair of black jeans, a green t-shirt, a grey hoodie and black sneakers. 

There was a nightstand beside the bed with two draws, and it opened to reveal a messy jumble of underwear, socks and bras. Uncertainly taking the first things her hands touched, she shoved them into the bundle in her arms, heading for the door. 

Thankfully, there was only one other door down the hallway, and it was opened enough to reveal a tiny bathroom. She slipped inside, falling against the door as it closed behind her. 

Knowing she couldn’t stay there forever, she showered as quickly as possible, ignoring her reflection. As Alex’s mum had mentioned, Alex’s dad was in the kitchen and there was breakfast on the table. Delucia sat down, not feeling hungry. She was too confused about what was going on. 

“Arent you going to eat, Alex?” her ‘dad’ asked. “I made a lot because I know youre always hungry.”

“Oh, sorry… dad. I’m actually feeling a bit sick with nerves. I mean, I haven’t gone to a proper school in years.”

“Understandable. If you want, I’ll let you feed it to Soraya.”

“Oh, really? Thanks!” Delucia had no idea who or what Soraya was, but the questions were answered when a small Husky puppy, black except one white paw, ran into the room. 

“Soraya!” Delucia squealed. She didn’t know who this dog was, but she definitely loved her already. 

Chuckling, her dad said, “Come on, Alex. I only have 15 minutes until I have to get to work. Are you ready for school?”

“Yeah, I’m ready. Have you seen my bag?”

“Six years and you haven’t changed. Not one bit. Your bag is by the front door.” He pointed to a light brown canvas bag, with ‘ALEX’ written on it in green. Delucia nodded and went to collect it, sifting through to see what was in it. Thank god this ‘Alex’ was organized. There was a bunch of exercise books, a laptop, a pencil case, earphones and a water bottle. 

“Don’t forget your phone,” her ‘dad’ called. “And no, I didn’t forget to make your lunch payment last night. So don’t worry.”

Good. School lunches. Another thing she didn’t have to worry about. She jogged back to the bedroom, searching for her phone. It was on the nightstand. Must’ve missed it before. Grabbing it, Delucia ran back and picked up her—no, Alex’s—bag. “Can we go?”

“Yep. Let me just get my keys, I’ll meet you at the car.” 

She marched out the door and stood by the front seat of a rusty old jeep. Damn, what did Alex’s parent’s work as that they couldn’t afford a new car but moved around all the time? It doesn’t matter. I need to sort this out. Like, now. 

She was in someone else’s body, living someone else’s life. And she guessed this ‘Alex’ was in her body, living her life. 

How could this happen?

Delucia had never been more confused in her life.


	2. Just assume I know nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Both Kaiden and Declan were silent for a minute as they walked. Then at the same time, they said, “So what do you want us to do?”

“Just tell me everything I need to know.”

“Everything?”

Alex nodded. “From here on out, just assume I know nothing. Not even my own name.”

“Not even… damn. What happened?”

“I don’t know, and if I did, I wouldn’t be able to tell you why or how.” Also they’d think she was a complete wacko. Like, who just wakes up in someone else’s body? 

“I’ll start from the start, then,” Kaiden said in an amused voice just as they reached the station. “You are Princess Delucia Cavelle, heir to the English throne. Your birthday is August sixth. This year you are starting at ‘prestigious school for upper-class children’ except it’s not for children, it actually starts at 17 years, a.k.a. twelfth graders, and goes up to 21 years. Declan and I both started there last year, and we’ll be in the year above you.” 

“The reason Kaid and I are at the palace a lot is because of our family. His aunt, Nisha, and sister, Jeera, are both guards at the palace. My grandfather, Jaxon, is one of the king’s—your father’s—advisors.”

“Right,” Alex said slowly, still extremely confused. “I’m sorry. I have no idea why I—how I—” how she had switched bodies with the fucking Princess of England. 

Before any of them could speak again, the train arrived. Kaiden boarded first, Declan pushing Alex behind him. They found seats about halfway down the carriage. Kaiden and Declan tried to start a conversation with her, but she kept getting lost, her brain trying to go over everything. She was in the body of the Princess of England. And she guessed the Princess, Delucia, her name was, would be in Alex’s body. Lucky for Delucia that Alex was starting at a new school, so she wouldn’t have to worry about not knowing people and things like that. Actually, Alex was lucky too, since this was Delucia’s first year at this school. No pressure to remember people, to know how things worked, to understand. She would be the same as every other fresh-faced first year. 

The train ride was ten minutes long, and in that time, Alex STILL hadn’t sorted her thoughts out. She still had questions, like, what would she do if this was permanent? Is this just today, or will it last, say, a week? Is it going to happen again? 

Kaiden actually had to pull her out of her seat, she was so preoccupied, but that woke her up enough to walk out herself. She stumbled a bit on the edge, steadying herself just in time that she didn’t fall. 

The school was right in front of her. It was very large and slightly scary-looking, especially given how the buildings faded from very old, a gothic sort of look, to very modern, new buildings, as if they had just kept adding over, what, a hundred years? More? It looked foreboding enough as it was. It better not be haunted or anything as well. 

Wordlessly, Alex followed the two boys through the gates to a small reception building to the right. A woman was sitting behind the counter, sitting so stiffly she looked like she had a pole up her back. She didn’t look old, but she didn’t look young either. She was typing something into a monitor, her fingers blurring over the keyboard, and Alex thought they might have to wait until she was finished until she said in a flat voice, fingers still moving, “Names?”

“Kaiden James, Declan Stirling, Delucia Cavelle,” Kaiden said quickly, before Alex could say anything. 

“Kaiden James, Declan Stirling, room 18B. Delucia Cavelle, room 17E.” She went back to typing.

“Where is that?” Alex whispered. 

Kaiden led her to the door. “There’s a map here. So, room 18B is closer, but we can walk you to 17E first, if you like.”

Sighing in relief, Alex followed him out the door. “Thank you,” she said gratefully, “I’d get so lost without you.”

“Speaking of getting lost,” Declan jutted in, “Looks like we got a couple of lost first years. Let’s go help them.”

“Maybe you can make some friends, Princess?” Kaiden suggested as they followed Declan over to the two girls who were frowning over a piece of paper. 

They approached the girls who were too busy puzzling over the map to notice them at first. When they did, only after Kaiden cleared his throat, the two girls jumped. 

“Oh, thank god,” one of them said. She had bobbed brown hair falling softly around her face, framing her grey eyes and she was almost as tall as Kaiden. “We have no idea where we are. Can you help?”

“First year?” Kaiden asked.

She nodded. “Yeah. Room 17E. Can you…”

“Sure. Actually, Princess here is in room 17E as well, so we can walk you both. Or all three of you?” he looked pointedly to the other girl, who was shorter with long brown hair held back in pigtails. 

“Yep, I’m in 17E too. I’m Courtney, by the way.” She held out her hand. After Kaiden shook it she offered it in turn to Alex and then Declan. 

“Samantha,” said the first girl also holding out her hand. “Call me Sam.” 

Kaiden and Declan introduced themselves, only leaving Alex to. 

“I’m A—Delucia.” Alex silently cursed. She had almost used her own name. Well, that was to be expected. But she had to be careful. “Delucia Cavelle.”

“As in, the Princess?” Courtney asked, eyes wide. Alex nodded. “Wow, that’s so cool.”

“Come on, girls, no time to waste.” Kaiden checked his watch. “We have seven minutes to get to class before we can get in trouble for being late, and you don’t want to start off on the wrong foot.”

Again, Kaiden led the way. Within three minutes, they arrived at room 17E and Kaiden and Declan had immediately rushed off to room 18B. Alex nervously pushed the door open but was relieved to see no teacher, just a bunch of students sitting in front of or on desks, talking and laughing. The desks were all in pairs and the only spare ones were up the back. 

Alex lead the way, Courtney and Sam following her. Alex put her bag down on one chair before going to sit on one of the desks that Sam and Courtney had claimed side-by-side. 

“So, you actually are the Princess?” Sam asked in hushed tones. 

“Um, yeah, I am. But I’d prefer if people didn’t know about it. I don’t want to be ‘Princess Delucia’ here. I just want a chance to be a normal girl with normal friends.”

“Oh, ok then.” Courtney leaned forward in curiosity. “Hey, those guys you were with before, was one of them your boyfriend?”

“What? No. No. Definitely not. Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know. Just asking. Hey, are either of them single?”

“Actually, I don’t know. I don’t usually hang around with them much. The only reason they were with me today was because they’re ‘responsible enough’ to look after me so I don’t need a bodyguard. Pretty annoying, actually. Not that they’re annoying. They’re great guys. We just don’t hang out a lot, or at least not as much as we did when we were younger.”

Courtney raised her eyebrows. “So… Kaiden and Declan are just guys. That you know.”

“I’d say old friends is more accurate, given that extensive explanation,” Sam shot back. “Don’t worry about me, I’m not going to make a move on either of them. Can’t say the same for her, though.”

“Hey!” she punched Sam in the arm. “Kaiden is hot as, alright? And just because you don’t even like guys—” they both froze and slowly turned their heads to look at Alex. 

“What? Oh, nah. Don’t worry. I’m cool.”

Both girls visibly relaxed. “Thank god. I was worried for a second there. I thought that maybe, being royal, it was ingrained that—you know.” Sam rounded on Courtney. “And YOU need to be more careful.”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Courtney squeaked. “You know I don’t mean to.”

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a student who yelled, “Teacher! Everyone to your desks!” There was a scramble as Alex jumped down and slid into the seat she had reserved before. Only seconds later, a strict looking teacher marched through the door, surveying the class over her rectangular glasses. She didn’t say anything until she pulled out the register and started reading the names. 

Just as they reached the end of the list, there was a crashing sound outside. All heads turned to see the top of someone’s head just outside the window. The person ran to the door and pushed it open. 

It was a girl. A very tiny girl, so small and delicate looking that she might be knocked over by the slightest gust of wind. She stared up at the teacher, even though she was only just more than half her height. 

“Miss Squeaker. Finally decided to grace us with your presence, I see. Take a seat. I hope that you can learn to be on time.”

The girl nodded and ran to the only seat left, beside Alex. “Hey,” she whispered, holding out a hand as the teacher began reeling off a list of rules. “Phillipa Squeaker. I hate my name. Call me Pip or Pipsqueak and we’ll have no problem.”

Alex took her hand. “Delucia. D.C. works too, if you want.”

Pipsqueak cracked a cheeky smile. “I have a good feeling about you, D.C..”

Xx

“Are you right to go in alone, or do you want me to come? Do you remember where everything is from the tour?”

Crap, there was a tour? “Um… actually, dad, can you come in? I don’t really remember much of it.”

“Sure. Let me just find a park.” 

Delucia walked in silence beside Alex’s dad into the school. After walking a few minutes, they arrived at a small building with a sign labelling it as the ‘reception’ building. “Will you be right from here? Because I really need to get to work on time.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll be fine. Bye.” Delucia pushed open the door as quickly as she could, escaping from Alex’s dad. Sure, he was a nice guy. Everything going on is just so… strange. Walking up to the counter, she cleared her throat. “um, excuse me?”

“Ah, hello. Who would you be?”

“Alex. Twelfth grade.” 

“Alexandra Jennings?”

So THAT was her last name. “Uh, yes. That’s me.”

“Perfect,” the receptionist said with a sickeningly sweet smile. “I’ll be right back.”

Delucia tapped her fingers on the bench as she waited. Less than a minute later the receptionist returned, carrying a spiral-bound book. 

“Here, your homework diary. You can find a map of the school in the front, and I’ve marked out your homeroom. You’ll get your timetable from your homeroom teacher.” She waved Delucia out with another smile. 

“What the hell is homeroom?” Delucia muttered at the looked at the map. It was pretty simple, all the classrooms were in neat rows, so it wasn’t hard to find the way to her ‘homeroom’ which was room C12. She could tell that she was late, because a teacher was already standing, addressing the class. Delucia knocked. 

The teacher bounced over and let her in, a smile on his face. “Ah, Alex. Nice of you to join us. Now, class, normally we wouldn’t have new students in senior year, so I want you all to be as welcoming to Alex as possible. Could I have a volunteer to show her around for today?”

A hand shot up immediately. “I will,” the boy called. 

“Now, Jordan, I wouldn’t trust you. Bear, I would consider. But not you.”

Jordan put his hand down, disappointed. The boy next to him, who was sitting on his desk, stifled a laugh. 

“However, I think you and Bear together will be fine. Alex, sorry that there is no seat beside them. If you would like, you could drag a desk over?”

“Oh, no, that’s fine,” Delucia said. There was a spare seat beside a girl up the back, right behind Jordan and Bear. Delucia made her way to it as quickly as possible to take the attention off her. 

“Ok. As I was saying, this is your final year of school before you start your life. Become adults. This year will be very hard on you, so make sure you manage your time properly. Now, who wants to hand out the timetables?”

As the timetables were handed out, Delucia turned to the girl next to her. “Hi, I’m… Alex.”

The girl, who up to that point had looked… worried, scared, even, smiled shyly. “Katie. It’s nice to meet you, Alex.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Hey, Alex.” 

Delucia looked forward. Jordan was sitting backwards on his chair, and Bear had turned around to face her. 

“Hey… Jordan, right?” He nodded. “And Bear? Is that your real name?” 

“God, I am not doing this again. No, it’s not my real name. No, you cannot find out what my name is. If you don’t want to call me Bear, that’s fine, Supreme Lord Homosexual works too?” he offered, the seriousness ruined by the twinkle in his eyes and the fact that he was struggling to hold back laughter. 

“Adding on to that, you can call me Supreme Lord Bisexual, just to keep it going?” Jordan suggested. 

“Yeah, Bear works fine,” Delucia said decisively. 

“Great. So, it’s our job to take you around today, make sure you don’t get lost. But we also want to know about you. What was your last school like?”

“Um…” Delucia thought back to earlier that morning, trying to recall the details. “Actually, I haven’t been to a school since elementary.”

Bear cocked his head. “What? Why?”

“Oh, my parents… their jobs require that we move around a lot, and my parents didn’t want me going to different schools every few months, so they just home schooled me.” Delucia mentally crossed her fingers, hoping that she wasn’t saying something disastrously incorrect. 

“Interesting.” Katie spoke again. She had been so quiet that Delucia had almost forgotten her. “What do your parents do?”

Jordan only seemed to notice Katie then. “Oh, hi Katie! You always got to be this quiet?”

“It stops people annoying me,” she said defiantly. “And people don’t talk to me either, since they forget that I’m here.”

“Oh, um, ok then.” A timetable landed in front of her. “Oh, really? Did it HAVE to be double math first? Remind me why we have to do math even if it’s not relevant to our career?”

“Because of the government. Both Bear and I have math first. Which classroom does it say?”

“F7,” Delucia said, squinting at it. “Where is that?”

“Oh, you must be good at maths. That’s the same as Bear. Have fun doing hard stuff,” Jordan grinned. 

A slight panic settled over Delucia. Math had never been her strong suit. How could she manage this?

“After math, Bear can show you to the cafeteria. I’ll meet you there, hopefully with the rest of the squad and the same table as last year.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

~

An hour and a half later, Delucia followed Bear out of the math classroom, feeling disoriented and confused. She had never even HEARD of whatever they were doing that involved calculus, or even knew how to do it, let alone ‘remembered it from last year’. She considered asking Bear for help, but instead she just hoped that Alex knew what was going on better than she did. 

Bear led her to a table in the corner of the cafeteria. “I’ll let Jordan introduce you. You want me to get you something to eat?”

Delucia shook her head. “No, I’m not hungry. I’m just going to…” she motioned to the table. Bear nodded at her and walked off to join the line. 

There were two empty seats, one on either side of Jordan. She sat in the one to his right. Jordan through an arm over her shoulders. “Hey, guys. This is Alex. She hasn’t been to a real school in six years. Alex, this is Conner, Mel and Blink.”

“Um… hi guys…” Delucia felt sorry for Alex. And for herself. They were both going to have to re-learn everything that had happened in the day. 

The table had descended into an awkward silence. Luckily, Bear returned with a tray of chip baskets and swung himself into the other seat. “I got chips for y’all.” He pushed the tray into the middle and everyone grabbed a basket except Delucia, who just stole a few from Mel, who was on her other side. Mel pushed it over, offering her more, but she pushed it away. 

“I’m not hungry. Just felt like I should at least have something.” Mel nodded but didn’t take it back, so Delucia took another small handful. Satisfied, Mel flashed her a small, shy smile and slid the basket back. 

The chatter had started up again. They were all exchanging stories from their holidays. Delucia listened rather than joined in, claiming that she had spent the majority of the time moving, and nothing else of interest had happened, as she didn’t have any friends. 

“So, Jordan,” Conner asked, “Did you—” 

Jordan smiled. “I did. I’m happy to announce that Bear and I are officially dating now.”

“Hey!” Bear shoved him. “Just announce it to the whole cafeteria, why don’t you? Keep your voice down.”

“Yeah, man,” Blink agreed. “Remember, what happens at this table stays at this table. That’s what we agreed on, right?”

“Right,” Conner confirmed. “Stays at this table.”

Delucia looked back over to Mel, who still hadn’t said anything. Mel was carefully watching her, but as soon as Delucia saw that, Mel looked away, cheeks pink. 

Hmm. Interesting.


	3. Confusion and Questions

Alex had hardly spoken since the morning. She had sat with Sam and Courtney for lunch, preferring just to listen to them chatter on rather than contribute to the conversation herself. 

The day had lasted a lot longer than she thought it would, although maybe it was just her wanting the day to end. At last, the final bell went off. After a quick goodbye to Sam and Courtney, Alex rushed for the spot that she had arranged during lunch to meet Kaiden and Declan after the day had ended. 

She was only there for a few minutes before they appeared. Anxious to get back to the castle so she could just end the day and go to sleep, Alex walked as fast as she could without going in front of Kaiden, tapping her foot impatiently as they waited for the train. 

“You right there, Princess?” Kaiden asked jokingly. “You look a little tense.”

Alex glared at him, which only made him laugh. “I’m kidding. But actually though. Are you OK?”

“Yeah, just… overwhelmed. It’s more than I expected.” Kaiden nodded, believing she was just talking about the school. Actually, Alex was overwhelmed by much more than that. She still didn’t have an answer as to why she had swapped bodies. Plus, she was feeling sorry for the Princess, who wouldn’t know anyone Alex had met today who hadn’t she hadn’t already know. She was also hoping that the Princess hadn’t become popular and put her right to the top of the social ladder, because Alex couldn’t handle that. She just wanted a quiet life with only a few friends. 

As the train slowed to a stop, Alex prepared to debark after Kaiden, Declan still at his seat, but before she could, and before Declan caught up with them, someone grabbed her arm. 

Alex whirled around, yanking her arm to try and get it from the strangers grip. It was a mysterious man, his face covered with the hood of the cloak he wore which reached all the way to the ground. 

He pulled her face closer, whispering in her ear, “I know that’s not the Princess in there. I—” he didn’t get to finish what he was saying, because at that moment he collapsed, his grip relaxing, allowing Alex to pull herself away. 

Looking up, she saw Declan frozen behind the man, arm still held out as if he had just punched someone. He unfroze and turned to Alex, saying as he did so, “See, this is why you need us. Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

Alex wholeheartedly agreed, and while she was shaken from the experience, she was curious about what he had said. ‘I know that’s not the Princess in there.’ Could he tell that she had switched bodies? How? Who was he? ‘I—’ what had the rest of the sentence been? Was he trying to tell her something? She hadn’t thought that the whole experience could get any stranger, but it had, and Alex had no clue what to do. So as a simple plan formed in one side of her brain, the other side was busy figuring out a way to sort everything out. A way to get to know Delucia better.

Kaiden was looking around frantically for them, only seeing them once Declan tapped his shoulder. He let out an audible sigh. “Oh, thank god. I was terrified I’d lost you. I would’ve been in so much trouble. What happened? Princess?”

“This guy, he grabbed my arm, and he said something to me. I didn’t hear it, though.” 

“You sure? What did he look like?”

“I couldn’t see his face; his hood was covering it.” Alex bowed her head. “Sorry for scaring you.”

“Yeah, well, at least Dec was there to help. You guys ready to go?”

Alex nodded, not wanting a repeat of what had just happened; in any way, shape or form. Kaiden nodded, and he and Declan took their positions on either side of her, walking the five minutes back to the servant’s door at the back of the palace. Just before they reached it, Alex put her plan into place. Pretending to stumble, she fell against Kaiden, grabbing onto his arm for support. 

“Princess, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, s-sorry,” she stammered. “I’m feeling a little dizzy.” To emphasise her point, she used Kaiden to push herself back to a standing position, only to lean heavily on him again. 

A concerned look on his face, Kaiden swept her up into his arms, bridal style. 

Alex squeaked. “Please, you don’t have to, I can walk—”

“I think not. Declan, not a word.”

Declan tried to hide his smirk, failing miserably. “I’ll do my best,” he promised, not sounding at all sincere.

Kaiden huffed, walking the last bit to the door, Declan holding it open for him. “I’m going to take you up to your room, Princess. Lie down, try to sleep. I’ll send up your maid with some medicine.”

“Thanks, Kaiden.” Good. Some time and privacy. Exactly what she needed. 

Declan excused himself, leaving Kaiden to carry Alex up to her room. She hated it, she felt like a helpless baby as he gently laid her down on her bed , pulling the covers over her body. “Sleep well, Princess. I’ll have some medicine brought up before ten minutes is up.” He left the room, clicking the door behind him. 

Alex waited impatiently, knowing she had to stay in bed at least until after the maid was gone. She was restless. She didn’t want to stay still. She wanted to get up, move around, write out a sheet of questions for the princess to answer. Spreading out across the mattress, something silky touched her hand. Fingers grasping at it, Alex managed to extract it, finding it to be the nightgown she had been wearing that morning, the one she had tossed on the bed after leaving the bathroom. Grateful for a reason to be up, even if it wasn’t for long, Alex tossed away the covers and changed in the middle of the room, tossing the uniform away. 

Just after she slipped back into bed, considering maybe trying to sleep, the door cracked open, revealing a sliver of the maid who had been in her room that morning. Seeing Alex in bed, she opened the door and crept in, pulling out a bottle and spoon from her apron as she did so. 

“Master James has informed me that you’re feeling unwell. I have a painkiller here, but I can fetch something stronger if you require it?”

“No, just painkiller will be enough. I just have a slight headache and am feeling dizzy whenever I stand. But thank you.”

The maid nodded, placing the medicine on the nightstand and moving to collect the uniform Alex had discarded. “If you need, I can bring up dinner for you later?” 

Alex nodded. “Thank you. I would appreciate that.” The maid nodded again before she scarpered. 

As soon as the door closed, Alex leaped out of the bed. Sure, the nightgown was soft and comfortable, but it didn’t feel right. Marching for the wardrobe, Alex scoped out the simplest thing she could find: a plain t-shirt and, unexpectedly, a pair sweatpants. 

Sitting down at the desk, Alex grabbed one of the exercise books she had been given and brought home, carefully tearing out the middle page and pushing the rest of the book aside. Closing her fingers over the first writing material she touched, which happened to be a red erasable pen, Alex wrote three words at the top of the page. 

WHO ARE YOU?

Her hand hesitated for only a second before she began scribbling again. 

Xx

Thank god for fingerprint ID. If it weren’t for that, Delucia never would have been able to respond to the message from Alex’s mum, telling her to catch the bus, which number, where to get off and where the spare key was hidden. 

Actually, Delucia was relieved by that. She hadn’t caught many buses in her life, but she had been on trains quite a bit, so it couldn’t be too different, right?

Wrong. 

This is America, she reminded herself as she squeezed down the already crowded aisle, trying to find an empty seat. Things are different here. Now, where can— oh!

“MEL!” Delucia called out, hoping the other girl would hear her. Luckily, she did, and she picked up her bag to empty the seat behind her. 

“Oh, thank god,” Mel said, looking flustered. “I really didn’t want to get stuck next to some bozo again.”

“Why are you alone? What about Conner?”

“He’s my cousin, not brother. Besides, he has some nerd club thing after school. So he doesn’t catch the bus.”

“Oh, ok then. Well, I’m glad you’re here, because otherwise I would be ‘stuck next to some bozo’.”

Mel giggled. “I’m glad I met you, Alex.”

“Glad I met you, too, Mel.”

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, then they both spoke at once. 

“Hey, do you—”

“Where do—” Mel stopped. “Sorry. You go.”

“Ok. Do you, uh, want to help me with something tomorrow? Like, can we meet up early, say, in the library?” I want to tell someone about my bodyswap, and so will Alex probably. And I trust Mel, so she should too. 

Mel looked away, suddenly interested in her fingers. “Yeah, sure. Sounds great. Um, 8:30? That’s half an hour before school starts.”

“Yep, sounds good. Now, what were you saying?”

“Oh, right. Where do you get off?”

Delucia checked the text she had received earlier. “Um… stop 371. According to my… mum, it’s only a street away from my place.”

“371?”

Nodding, Delucia looked back up at the other girl. “Yeah, why?”

“That’s my stop too. Do you catch the bus in the morning too? Because if you do, we can meet up. I’m only two streets away from the bus stop.”

“Not sure. I’ll message my mum, but there’s no guarantee that she’ll reply immediately.” Delucia picked up the phone, again thanking the creator of fingerprint identification, punching out a message to her mum. Surprisingly, the replay only came a minute and a half later, in which they had exchanged numbers—meaning Mel had given Delucia her number and Delucia had messaged her to give Mel hers, as she didn’t know what it was. 

“Yep, she said that I can keep catching the bus after school, and before school too, as long as I make sure I lock the door behind me when I leave, seeing as the bus gets to the stop at 8:10, and both her and Dad have to be at work by 8.”

“That’s perfect. We can be bus buddies. Meet at the stop at five past?”

“Sure. I’ll do my best, but if I’m not there I’ll be running around the corner at 8:10 just as the bus arrives.”

“Actually, do you want me to stop at your place in the morning? Since it’s on the way?”

“Um, yeah, if you don’t mind. Thanks, Mel.”

“No problem.”

Delucia was about to reply when the bus slowed to a stop. She turned to Mel, about to ask how many stops until they got off, but Mel was already hefting her bag onto her lap. Looking at Delucia expectantly, she said in an impatient voice, “This is our stop.”

“Oh, right. I wasn’t paying attention, sorry. Uh…” Delucia stood up, pulling her bag on as she did so, quickly walking down the aisle, Mel right behind her. Only when she was off the bus, Delucia realised just how stuffy and crowded it had been, and she felt as if she could breathe again. 

“God, I hate buses.”

“Same, Mel. Same.”

They walked the few minutes to Delucia’s—well, Alex’s—house in silence. Delucia almost walked right to the door before she remembered Mel was there and turned around. “Hey, Mel. See you tomorrow morning?”

Mel smiled at her. “Yep. Tomorrow morning. You better be ready, because if you aren’t, I’m leaving without you.”

“Right on,” Delucia agreed, shooting Mel finger guns as she walked backwards up the path. “See ya!”

“See ya!” Mel turned and ran, her bag bouncing on her back.

Delucia found the spare key, hidden inside a kids gumboot by the front door. Letting herself in, she tried to remember where Alex’s room was. It wasn’t hard, since the house was pretty small. After dumping her bag, she wandered into the kitchen in search of a snack. Opening the fridge, she found a bag of… was that shredded cheese? Nice. The things you miss out on, growing up royal. Delucia snatched up the bag and opened it, shoving a handful into her mouth. It tasted incredibly artificial. She took another handful before retreating to Alex’s room. 

Pulling an exercise book from the bag, she carefully tore out the middle page. There were no pens or anything on the desk, so Delucia took out the pencil case out of the bag as well, taking whatever was on top. A green felt pen. 

On the top of the page, she wrote the following: 

Alexandra Jennings,   
I don’t know who you are, or what’s going on, but we need to figure this out. I have a list of questions for you, in case this happens again, so I know what to do. Also, a girl will be arriving at approximately 8:05 tomorrow morning. Her name is Mel, and you are catching the bus together. She will most likely take you to the library, as I organized, where you can tell her about this body swap. I have decided to trust her, so you should too.   
Princess Delucia Cavelle, heir to the English throne. 

Flipping the page over, Delucia began writing again.


	4. Me again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realised I fucked up, bc time zones but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ oh well  
> ALSO sorry I haven’t posted in a while, ive been so busy with the end of term and assignments and stuff, you know, and writing more fanfiction, but all in a days work amirite  
> HOPEFULLY I'll be posting more now im on holidays, but I'm gonna be busy half the time so who knows

The first thing Alex did when she woke was look for and in the mirror opposite her bed. 

She was herself again. 

Thank god. 

Whatever had happened yesterday—she had no idea. As long as it didn’t happen again. 

Grateful to be herself again, Alex eagerly ripped off her sheets and was about to head to the bathroom when she saw a piece of paper on her desk. Strange. 

Walking over to inspect it, she saw it was written in unfamiliar handwriting. She dropped her clothes to inspect it further, reading it to be a handwritten note with a list of questions underneath…

…almost identical to the list she herself had written for the Princess last night. 

I’ll answer them later, she told herself, instead going over the note more carefully. Mel… must be one of the people Delucia had met that would know her, but Alex wouldn’t know them. Ugh. That hurt her brain. 

8:05. That was in… holy crap, twelve minutes? Alex snatched her clothes up and ran the quickest shower ever, skidding into the kitchen just in time to see her dad leaving the table.

“Ah, finally awake. I was just about to come get you. I have to leave now, but you did mention a friend was dropping by and you were taking the bus together?”

Apparently. “Yes, that’s what’s happening, Dad.”

“Alright, then. Just make sure you lock the door after you. Oh, and we’ll get you your own house key on the weekend, so you don’t have to keep using the spare one.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“Have a good day! Bye!”

“Bye, Dad!” She waved him out of the door before slumping down at the table. She wasn’t hungry, bust she reached for a slice of buttered toast, taking a bit before throwing it down anyway. She didn’t have an appetite, and she couldn’t force herself to eat. Heaving herself onto her feet, she trudged back to her bedroom. Or tried to, at least. Soraya ran across her path, almost tripping her over. Alex knelt down, scratching behind her ears as she cooed to the husky. 

“Who’s a good girl? You are, that’s who. The BEST girl. I wuv you, I wuv wuv wuv you, pretty girl. I missed you, yesterday. Strange things have been going on, ‘raya. Very strange things. I have to go to school now, but I’ll see you this afternoon, K? Love you.” She leaned down, letting Soraya sloppily kiss her cheek before standing and marching back into her room. 

She haphazardly threw her things in her bag before hefting it over her shoulder as she checked the time. 8:04. This Mel, whoever she was, should be here any second. The Princess’s note was proved correct when there was a knock on the door. Alex skidded out of the room, accidentally running into the wall. Rubbing her shoulder, she walked to the door at a much more regular—and stable—pace. 

There was a girl at the door who Alex presumed to be Mel. “Um, hi?” Mel said, somewhat nervously. 

“Hi… Mel,” Alex smiled. “Um… nice to see you?” 

“Yeah… nice to see you, too.” 

God, why was this so awkward? What had HAPPENED yesterday? 

A small bark came from behind her. “Oh, Mel. This is my dog, Soraya. Come in, I think she wants to say hello.” Alex held the door open and Mel stepped inside. The husky began jumping all over Mel, licking her hands and yipping at her. Mel smiled, leaning down to pat her. 

“She’s beautiful. I love her already.”

“Oh, you should.”

“I don’t understand how some people don’t like dogs They’re amazing. And beautiful.” She aimed the last part at Soraya, who was wagging her tail and panting. 

Alex knelt down as well. “Hey, pretty girl. I have to go to school now, but I’ll see you this afternoon, ok? And maybe you can see Mel again, too.” Standing, she added, “Let me just lock up. Then we can go.”

“Ok.” With a final pat, Mel stood as well. 

Alex reached for the handle, pushing the lock in before closing the door behind her. “Aight. Lead the way.”

They walked the few minutes to the bus stop in silence, neither of them wanting to start a conversation, but both of them wanting a conversation. Arriving just as the bus did, Alex boarded, following Mel to a seat. “We’ve claimed this seat by using it yesterday, so we always have a seat now. That’s how it works,” she explained. Tilting her head, she went further, “I figured you wouldn’t know that, since you haven’t been to a school since elementary, right?”

Alex nodded. The princess must’ve known that—how? Actually, that didn’t matter. Honestly, the more they knew about each other, the better. So Alex just nodded. 

“Oh, so you said you wanted to talk to me about something. That’s why we were going to meet in the library, wasn’t it? So would you be able to tell me now?” 

Looking around nervously, Alex shook her head. There were too many people on the bus. “No, I’d better not. Just wait to get to the library. It’ll be quieter there, right?”

“Oh, definitely. Or at least, in the book side it will be. You haven’t been in yet, have you?” Again, Alex shook her head. “Well, it’s divided into two parts. One side has tables everywhere, loads of power points and its own Wi-Fi, as there’s always people there and the school-wide Wi-Fi doesn’t reach that far. That’s where people always are, either working or talking to their friends. I call that the ‘people side’.”

“The other side is much quieter, and it’s like an actual library—shelves upon shelves of books. Mostly fiction. There’s hardly anyone there, ever, and honestly, I swear I’ve read almost every single one of those books. I spent my lunchtimes here up until near the end of last year when, well, Conner was like ‘hey I’ve got these friends, want to sit with us?’ and I was like, yeah, sure. So they basically adopted me.”

“Wow. Sounds cool. I can’t wait to see it. So, speaking of books, what’s your favourite genre?”

Mel’s expression turned dreamy. “Oh, fantasy, definitely. I just love exploring new worlds… it gives me life. It makes me happy. What about you?”

“Oh, I don’t read all that much. I used to, but when my parents took me out of school, I kind of just stopped. I started spending more time outside, since that’s what their work required. But, hey, Mel, if you love reading so much, have you ever considered writing?”

For some reason, Mel looked embarrassed. “I—uh—I have. I do write.”

Intrigued, Alex pushed further. “What do you write?”

“Um…” she bit her lip. “I write fanfiction.”

“Aw, that’s cute.”

Mel laughed, a light, breathy giggle, as a small blush filled her cheeks. “I guess. A lot of people look down on fanfiction authors, so I don’t tell many people.”

“Oh, of course.” 

The bus rolled to a slow stop and there was a scramble to get off. Alex started to rise, but Mel pulled her back down. “Wait. Just wait a second. Let everyone else off first. I don’t want to get run over.”

“Oh, sure, we can wait.” 

It took them almost ten minutes to get off the bus and reach the library. When they finally did, Alex immediately turned to Mel. 

“This is going to sound really weird. Don’t say anything until I’ve finished.”

~

Mel was silent for a whole three minutes. 

“So. You. Woke up yesterday. In the body of the Princess of freaking England. And you only know who I am because of a note she wrote for you yesterday while SHE was in YOUR body. And I met the Princess of England yesterday, but I thought it was you. So basically, you don’t know anything or anyone, and technically none of us know you.” Squinting, she then asked, “Should I believe you?”

“Yes. Please believe me. I don’t want to sound crazy, but I know I do, and I just want… I don’t know. Can you help?”

Mel nodded, pulling her phone out. “Here. I’ll get some photos. Don’t know anyone else, but here’s the people y—the princess—sat with at lunch. First, my cousin Conner.” She handed Alex her phone. “Swipe left. That’s Jordan, the blond one, and Bear, the dark haired one. They’re dating. And then Blink, who for some godforsaken reason Conner is absolutely in love with.” Mel paused. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Alex snickered at that. Accidentally swiping over again, she saw something unexpected. The other three photos had been timestamped sometime during the summer, so she had expected the next one to be so as well. But instead, it was a picture of Alex. On the bus, yesterday. Looking out of the window with a small smile on her face. 

The phone was suddenly snatched out of her hand. Mel, blushing furiously, was shoving it back in her pocket. “That photo was an accident. I didn’t mean to take it. I—I just thought it was cute, so I kept it. Sorry, I should’ve—”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s a nice photo.”

“It is? I mean, I didn’t expect that it would be, since it was an accident, so—but if you like it, that—that’s good.” Mel smiled, looking up at Alex through her lashes. 

“So, you reckon I can trust at least Jordan and Bear with this? You said they were both in my class, right?”

“Yeah, just maybe leave out the princess part. And yep, they are. Oh, speaking of which, I can just ask them what room they’re in… say you’re lost… or something. Forgot where to go? Yeah, that sounds better than lost.” Tapping at her phone, it was only a few seconds before she turned and led the way out of the library. “C12, but I’ve asked them to meet us outside so you have time to tell them. They’ll be here any… there. BEAR! JORDAN! OVER HERE!”

The two boys who Alex recognized from the pictures jogged over. “Hey, Alex. How’s it going?” Jordan asked.

Alex smiled at them nervously. “Actually, I have something to tell you guys. You think you know me. You don’t. Only my name and face. And I… I have no idea who you are, either.”

Xx

Delucia frantically looked around the second she woke up, hardly daring to hope. And thank god. 

She was herself again. 

Throwing herself out of bed, Delucia paced up and down the room, not caring that the sun was only just showing above the horizon and she didn’t need to be awake for hours yet. Too agitated to think properly after trying to think for about 20 minutes, she showered and dressed, taking longer than usual to make sure everything was still in place. 

It was. Good. Alex at least had some sense. 

Then she went back to pacing, only stopping again when she saw the paper on the floor by her desk. Snatching it up, Delucia scanned the page. It was a list of questions. 

“Well, I’ve got time,” Delucia muttered, sitting down in the chair and grabbing a pen. 

~

“Princess? You are feeling better?”

What? “Um… yes, much better.”

“Well, the sleep must’ve done the trick. Here, I brought you your breakfast. Kaiden and Declan are already waiting, so please hurry.”

Delucia nodded, but she didn’t have much of an appetite, so she barely nibbled a piece of toast before running down to the servant’s door.

“Morning, Princess. Feeling better? Has your memory returned?”

“Well, yes and no. Kaiden, Declan, something very strange happened yesterday, but if I tell you, you have to promise to believe me AND not tell anyone. Because if you do, I’ll be locked up for sure.”

Kaiden and Declan exchanged an uneasy glance. “Um, alright then. What’s going on?”

“Yesterday, I wasn’t myself, correct?”

“Correct.”

“I didn’t know who you guys or anyone was, not even myself.”

“Correct.”

“I had no idea what was going on.” Of course, Delucia didn’t actually know any of this. She was just guessing based off her own experience. 

“Correct. Princess, what’s happened?”

“Yesterday, I woke up in someone else’s body. I swear I’m not crazy. That girl, Alex, was in my body. That’s why I didn’t seem to know anything. Because it wasn’t me. Alex went to my new school yesterday, and since we didn’t have some magic knowledge transferral, I don’t know anything, and I mean anything, that I didn’t already know.”

“So… you sure you ok?”

“I’m FINE! I’m just confused. SO confused.” Delucia sighed and shook her head. “Did I make any friends that you know of?”

“Yeah, you did,” Declan said. “Two girls. Sam and Courtney. They’ll know you, so just be careful. I, uh, you probably should let them know what’s going on, though.”

Relief washed through Delucia. “Thanks, guys. I appreciate it.” Then, unexpectedly, she launched herself at Kaiden, wrapping her arms around him. After he awkwardly returned the hug, she turned to Declan, pulling him into a hug as well. His arms were much more welcoming, his quick embrace warm and welcoming.


	5. Bear is a nerd but we been knew

“So, what, it’s like, some fanfiction or something?”

“Bear!” Alex exclaimed, lightly slapping him. “I mean, I guess. But why would you even say that? That implies me and the freaking Princess of England are going to end up together.”

“Actually, though. This is, like, in the top 20 most popular fanfiction AUs.”

Jordan chuckled. “You nerd.”

“You still love me, right?”

“Of course I do.” Jordan smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Bear’s cheek. 

Watching them together made Alex’s heart melt. She didn’t even know them well, hadn’t even known them for a full day yet, but they and Mel were already better friends than she had had in years.

“Actually, Alex, I have another question. If she’s in England, and you’re in America, how does it work with time zones?”

“I have no idea. Don’t ask any more nerd questions.”

Bear pouted. “But it’s interesting! As far as my research has gone, nothing like this has happened in real life before! You’re an anomaly. You and the Princess. Unless… we’re IN a fanfiction.”

“Stop breaking the fourth wall. And what’s this research?”

“Uh… I may have… researched the physical probabilities and any records of any kinds of things in AUs, such as colour-blindness suddenly healing, heterochromia changing to homochromia, matching birthmarks or soulmarks, body swapping, hearing someone else’s thoughts. And that’s just the soulmate ones. There’s also—”

“Alright, Bear. We get it, nerd.”

“But the most interesting thing is that—”

“WE GET IT.” 

Bear feigned hurt. “I’m wounded, guys. I was going to say that the most interesting thing is that there have actually been accounts of some of these before, but never a body swap, and in most cases the person reporting them was simply labelled as either insane or simple minded, and in a couple of cases they continued insisting on it and were put in a mental institute. So, Alex, I believe you, only because of my research. But I’d say don’t tell anyone. For your own protection.”

Alex blinked. She hadn’t expected that. “That’s actually… really surprising. Thanks, Bear.” Then she looked at him suspiciously. “Wait. Why were you researching again? Since, like, I just told you about this now, how—”

“Um, were you even listening? I’m a nerd, Alex. I read fanfiction. The ideas intrigue me. I research stuff. That’s just how I am.”

“In that case—” She was cut off by the ringing of the bell. “Either of you have first hour PE?” They both shook their heads. “Dammit. Why does it have to be compulsory all the way through school? I hate sport.”

Jordan shrugged as he stood up and kicked his chair in. “Hey, don’t ask me. I didn’t design the education system.”

“I can hack into the school website and change your timetable, if you want? Or I could at least get my brother to? He works for Microsoft.”

“Ooh, fancy,” Alex commented. “Nah. Don’t do anything illegal. Just expect complaints. Daily, if not more often.”

“Duly noted,” Bear commended, nodding his head. “See you in second hour. Maths. Then we all have English right before lunch.”

“Oh, cool,” Alex called as she turned the opposite direction to the gym, according to her map. “See you there!”

Looking back down at the map, Alex carefully followed the directions, not taking note of anything else and consequently running into several people. She didn’t stop until someone said her name. She felt like the voice was familiar, yet it wasn’t at the same time. Maybe someone Delucia had met in Alex’s body yesterday? Stopping where she was, Alex turned to see a guy coming towards her, Mel hovering behind him. Wait, that was one of the guys from Mel’s pictures. Conner, right? Her cousin? Yes, that was it. As the two got closer, Alex saw Mel mouthing something… one word, repeated over and over. What… Conner. Yes, Conner. Alex had been right, then, so she called out a greeting. 

“Hey, Conner. Mel. Where are you guys headed?”

Conner grinned. “PE. You?”

“PE. Are we in the same class?”

“God, I hope so,” Mel muttered as Conner led the rest of the way to the gym. “I really don’t want a repeat of last year.”

“What happened last year?” Alex asked, curious.

But Mel just shook her head. “As long as I have one girlfriend—uh, I, uh, a friend that’s a girl—what happened last year doesn’t matter.” After stumbling over her words, Mel had rushed to finish, leaving Alex perplexed. 

“Sorry, what? Didn’t catch that last bit.”

“I said, what happened last year doesn’t matter. Please don’t ask again.” She was pleading enough that she sounded slightly frightened, as if Alex might force her to tell.

“Oh, ok. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” She reached down, giving Mel’s hand a squeeze as they entered the gym and headed for the locker room. “I may not know you well, but I’m here for you.”

“Oh. Would you look at that.” A tall girl with obviously dyed blonde hair and way too much makeup was staring Alex—no, not Alex. Mel—down. “Look, girls,” she said, a faux look of shock on her face as she covered her mouth. “It’s the Melsbian, come to ogle us again. Better hide yourselves!” The group of girls behind her giggled. “And look—she’s brought a friend. New girl, I’m telling you now it’s in your best interests to stay away from the Melsbian. She probably just wants to, like, make out with you or something. Come join us.”

“’Join you’?” Alex laughed derisively. “Um, thanks, but no thanks. Mel is my friend and I will stay friends with her no matter what. I don’t care if she’s a lesbian or anything. I don’t care if she literally has a crush on me. She is my friend, and I will not desert her for some obviously fake-ass bitches like you. Leave us alone, thanks.”

The girl froze for a second, as if she wasn’t sure what to say. Then her expression turned nasty. “You could’ve had a good life,” she sneered. “But no. You won’t get anywhere in this school. You’re probably a lesbian just like her. Ew! Get away from me! Girls!” She snapped her fingers and the girls behind her followed her out, tittering and throwing Alex and Mel dirty looks—except one. A girl with black hair held back in a ponytail that left her green eyes clear, the only one with her hair up, shot them a sympathetic look before following the rest of the group out.

Alex turned to Mel. She was shaking uncontrollably and looked on the verge of tears, or even a breakdown. Alex pulled her into a hug, speaking into her ear, “Mel? You ok?”

Mel shook her head. 

“Hey, hey, shh. They’re not worth your time, ok? Don’t waste any time or brainpower on them, they’re not worth it. You’re an amazing human, Mel, ok? And I mean what I said. I don’t care. I’m not going to ditch you. She’s the one who should be ditched. See how she likes it.”

A bubble of laughter burst from Mel’s mouth. “H-her name is D-Demeter Ray. I don’t think she even knows that she’s named after a goddess. If she did, we’d never hear the end of it. But you were asking, and—” Mel paused to shudder. “That’s what happened last year. Actually, it started when—”

“Hold on,” Alex paused her. “Tell me this while we get changed, otherwise we’re going to be late for class, ok?”

“Yeah.” Mel stood up, opening her locker. As Alex pulled out her PE uniform, she listened to Mel’s tale. 

“So there was one girl with her hair up, right? Black hair. Green eyes.”

“Uh huh,” Alex replied. “What about her?”

“Well, we used to be friends. Amelia Clark. Back in 10th grade, I had a crush on her, and I eventually worked up the courage to ask her out, right before summer. We dated for a month and a half, but we kept it all quiet. We broke up just before school started last year, and when we got back, she was suddenly ‘in the in-crowd’. I found out that she told them all that I was a lesbian and over the holidays I tried to make a move on her and because of that they took it to mean ‘guess we have to bully Mel now’ and basically messed up my whole life.”

Alex was speechless. “I—I’m so sorry. No one should have to go through that. She… do you think she might regret it at all? She gave me a bit of a sympathetic look just before.”

“No. That was her being sorry for the choices you were making,” Mel said, voice hard. “Let’s go. I’m not being late on the first lesson.”

Xx

“And here we are, Princess. Room 17E. Good thing we’re early enough that there aren’t many people here yet. If you—” he was cut off by someone appearing at the door. “Oh, hi, Courtney.”

“Hi, Kaiden,” she giggled. “Nice to see you again.”

Alex, what happened yesterday? Please don’t tell me this Courtney has a crush on Kaiden. Please.

“D.C.! Come on, Sam is inside.” Courtney grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door. Delucia twisted around to wave goodbye to an amused looking Kaiden and Declan. She rolled her eyes as they waved back right before she was dragged into the classroom. 

There were only three other students there. Two girls sitting in a back corner and one boy sitting in the front middle with his head on the desk as if he was asleep. Courtney led Delucia to the two girls, who were deep in conversation. 

Damn, I must be REALLY early, Delucia thought as she jumped up onto the desk in front of the chair that a very small was sitting on, using the other chair as a footrest. Courtney pulled the chair out and the girl frowned but put her legs down. As soon as Courtney sat down, however, the girl put her legs up on Courtney’s lap, grinning at Delucia as she did so. “Hi, Dix.”

Dix? Alex, what did you DO?

“Ok, I’m not going to pretend anything. I’m not going to pretend I know who you are or anything that happened yesterday. First, just tell me who you are. Courtney, I know… kind of. I know your name now, at least. But your other two. Hi, I’m Delucia, D.C. or ‘Dix’ apparently. And you are?”

The small girl raised her eyebrows. “Um… ok then. I’m Pip or Pipsqueak. Either works.”

“Sam,” the girl sitting on the other desk said. “You sure you don’t remember us? What happened? You don’t remember yesterday morning how we spent like, ten minutes slandering Cortz about her crush on Kaiden?”

“You DO have a crush on Kaiden! Well, Cortz, I’m going to need you to cut that out. Sorry, but uhh… that’s just something that can’t happen. Sorry.”

“I know,” Courtney sighed. “But he’s just SO dreamy.”

Sam snorted. “Imagine being heterosexual. That’d be wild as.”

“Hi, what? Did you forget?” Courtney motioned to herself. “Did you literally forget that one girl two years ago?”

“Oh, sorry, I meant to say, imagine liking guys.”

“Yeah,” Pip added. “Imagine. Hey, Dix, want to join our lesbian cult?”

“Are pansexuals allowed?”

“Obviously. So, you going to tell us what’s going on?”

“Yeah. I’m not sure where to start. Yesterday morning, I guess. I woke up in another girl’s body.”

“You WHAT?” Sam exclaimed. 

“Shh!” By this time, the classroom was about half-full and Delucia had to be careful, so she continued in a whisper. “So, I wake up in this girl’s body, and I have no idea where I am or what’s going on. Turns out this girl, Alex, is going to a school for the first time in years—a PUBLIC school, like, how cheap? And lucky it’s her first day, because otherwise it would’ve been weird if I was, like, getting lost and didn’t know anyone.”

“That’s wack as,” Pip murmured. “Go on.”

“So I’m going to assume that yesterday Alex was in my body and she made friends with you. So you think you know me but you actually only know my name and face. And I don’t know you.” Delucia didn’t know what else to say, so she just shrugged. “I’m just as confused as you are.”


	6. I don't think its physically possible for me to write a fic without a group chat at some point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shits starting to get serious and the chapters are starting to get longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Alex dropped her bag and fell into her swivel chair, spinning around to her desk where the questions lay in wait. Scanning the list, she saw they were all pretty basic, mostly about her personality and past. This was easy. This she could do. Learning to become a second person would be a LOT more difficult. Just get it done, Alex. You have English homework and you don’t want to leave that for the princess. You know you don’t want to do it, but you also know that you wouldn’t want someone else to do it. 

Alex rolled her eyes as she picked up the pen, swiftly scribbling down answers, making them as detailed as possible. Then she turned the paper over and jotted down everything she remembered Bear saying that morning, along with everything else that had happened that day that seemed important. It took her just under fifteen minutes, and as her parents weren’t home until 7pm, she went to find Soraya and a snack, bringing them both back to her bedroom and setting them down on her bed beside her laptop. 

She opened her emails to download the document. “This is easy,” she groaned as she studied the first few questions and went to work immediately. 

However, she was only a few questions in when she received a notification. Distracted immediately from her boring work, she clicked on it, opening a group chat. 

The OG Three

Sparky:   
AYY there she is

Alex:  
How am I OG in any way I’m literally new to the school this year

Teddybear:  
Alex  
Have you done the English homework 

Alex:  
Don’t tell me you don’t understand 

Sparky:  
But  
Ur a genius

Teddybear:  
Question three doesn’t make sense   
I’ve done the rest of it it’s just that one

Sparky:   
How  
Does  
It  
Not   
Make   
Sense

Alex:  
Hm  
U probably need less brain cells than Bear possesses to understand 

Sparky:   
Yeah he’s just TOO smart  
I gtg my parents want to talk to me about something   
It sounds urgent   
Tbh I’m kinda scared  
Good luck 

Teddybear:  
Oh no  
You reckon

Sparky:  
Maybe  
I hope not

Teddybear:  
God I hope not   
Good luck  
See you tomorrow <3

Sparky:  
<3

Alex:  
Aw a HEART  
you two are so cute  
Good luck to you too sparky  
Now, English   
Change my name to princess public school and I’ll consider helping 

TEDDYBEAR changed ALEX to PRINCESS PUBLIC SCHOOL AND I’LL CONSIDER HELPING 

princess public school and I’ll consider helping:  
Very funny

Teddybear:   
:)

TEDDYBEAR changed PRINCESS PUBLIC SCHOOL AND I’LL CONSIDER HELPING to PRINCESS PUBLIC SCHOOL

Princess public school:  
Thank you  
So question three needs, like, zero brainpower as Jordan said but whatever

Teddybear:  
Wait why princess public school 

Princess public school:  
Figure it out urself then change my name to Alexa play despacito   
Anyway   
Question three is just 

Teddybear:  
WAIT it’s bc the princess has to go to a public school instead of her fancy private school   
And no ur not gonna be Alexa play despacito

Princess public school:  
:(  
But yes  
Fine then just make it AlexRJ

TEDDYBEAR changed PRINCESS PUBLIC SCHOOL to ALEXRJ

AlexRJ:  
Thanks  
So  
Question three

Xx

Delucia finished the last answer with a flourish. She was still super confused, but at least there was something she was doing to help herself and Alex. Picking up her phone, she only hesitated a second before opening the group chat Pip had created earlier. 

A Pride Of Wild Lesbians

Dixiestixs:   
Um  
Hi guys  
Uh  
What’s up

Samsam:  
:D  
Hi Dix!!

Dixiestixs:  
Hi   
Nice name I have here  
Nice group chat name  
Who came up with it

Pipsqueaker:  
Um  
I did  
Both of them  
Duh

Samsam:  
Yes  
You’re a genius  
We know

Pipsqueaker:   
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Core Knee:  
Yes we kn  
What  
Pip what the hell

Pipsqueaker:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Samsam:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Dixiestixs:  
How do I

Pipsqueaker:  
Copy paste  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Dixiestixs:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Core Knee:  
Rude

Samsam:  
You love us

Core knee:  
Debatable   
How do I change my name

Pipsqueaker:  
I’ll change it :(

PIPSQUEAKER changed CORE KNEE to COURT LEGS

Court legs:  
This is worse 

PIPSQUEAKER changed COURT LEGS to TENNIS ARMS

Tennis Arms:  
Please stop  
I’m begging you

Pipsqueaker:   
Then Beg

Samsam:   
Oooooo

Tennis arms:  
I’m begging you please change my name pip 

Pipsqueaker:  
Will you buy me a muffin tomorrow 

Tennis arms:  
Yes

PIPSQUEAKER changed TENNIS ARMS to CORTZEE

pipsqueaker:   
Is this better

Cortzee:  
Yes  
Thank you

Pipsqueaker:  
Well in that case

PIPSQUEAKER changed CORTZEE to CARROT BEE

carrot bee:  
I  
I give up  
No muffin for you

Pipsqueaker:  
Aw :(

PIPSQUEAKER changed CARROT BEE to CORTZEE

Pipsqueaker:  
But I had a whole list

Samsam:  
Ooh show us

Dixiestixs:  
Yeye  
Show us

Pipsqueaker:  
Core knee  
Court legs  
Tennis arms  
Carrot bee  
Cane leaves  
Cake tea  
Kale tree  
Dead C  
Clay beet  
Corn key  
Salty scree  
Foot feet

Samsam:  
Sksjskskskskakkajsj salty scree

Dixiestixs:  
Beautiful 

Cortzee:  
Foot feet  
I  
Why me  
Why not Dix or sam 

Pipsqueaker:  
Idk  
I was bored and your name was the most fun

“Princess?” There was a knock on Delucia’s door. “Dinner in 15 minutes.”

“I’ll be right there,” Delucia called back. 

Dixiestixs:  
I gtg y’all

Samsam:  
Alright!   
See you tomorrow   
Or Alex   
Who knows

Dixiestixs:  
Technically you’d still SEE me   
But 

Pipsqueaker:  
Byeee

Cortzee:  
;-;  
Bye

Delucia threw her phone down. Crap, she was still in her uniform. Rolling her eyes, she entered her wardrobe to find something else to wear. 

Xx

It took a couple of weeks, but it wasn’t long before Alex and Delucia fell into a routine. Alex had a bit of trouble adjusting to Delucia’s intense lifestyle and guessed that the same was true for the other girl, as they were both thrown into something very unfamiliar. 

The swaps were completely random. Sometimes they’d swap every second day and other times might go up to three days in their own body, but they were never stuck as each other for more than one day at a time. 

Alex and Delucia had agreed on a system between them and their friends; each morning Alex, no matter who’s body she was is, would draw a line across the back of her hand in felt tip, so that it was easy for their friends to identify who was who, and she made sure to wash it off each night so that it could be re-drawn the next day on whoever needed it. 

But the biggest problem was school. They each had a spare exercise book in which they both did their best to write down a report of any homework, assignments, reminders and anything else the other would need, but they both had still gotten in trouble multiple times in both the other’s body and their own due to their different levels of knowledge. 

~

Twenty-one days after the original swap, something different happened. Alex had woken in her own body and had gone to read the report before readying herself for the day. After she automatically drew a line across the back of her hand, she picked up the paper, peering at the neat letters that were nothing like her own handwriting. But the report was short, simply telling her that Mel’s cold had gone away, and she would be coming past to get Alex that morning. Good. Alex had been worried about her. But then... right at the bottom...

Text me  
XXXX-XXX-XXX

Staring at the number, Alex’s heartbeat sped up and her breathing grew sharp and shallow. She had no idea why. It was just... just a phone number. Nothing special. Probably just because this would make communication much easier, even with the time zones and everything. She still didn’t understand how that worked and Bear had no idea either. But it was nothing. No big deal. Just a number. A number that made her stomach flutter and her heart pound. 

Hands shaking slightly, Alex ripped the number out and shoved it in her phone case before hurrying to get ready as fast as possible. 

Alex marched into the kitchen, deliberating her breakfast options before realizing that for whatever reason, she wasn’t hungry. Again. She never seemed to be recently, or at least in her own body. As Delucia, she often had to stay hungry, as her appetite shot right up, but the Princess had never apparently had much of an appetite, so she had to control what she ate to avoid suspicion. Luckily, her parents had already left for work. She was getting really annoyed with their ‘it’s like you’re two different people these days,’ jokes.

Too agitated to wait around for Mel, as soon as Alex was ready, she swung herself out the door, only pausing before she did so to give Soraya a quick pat. Then she hurried to Mel’s place, only a street away, as the bus wouldn’t arrive for another twenty minutes yet. She knew the address because a couple of times instead of separating after school they would go to each other’s houses. Normally they ended up at Alex’s, because of its proximity to the bus stop... and Soraya. Mel absolutely loved Soraya (I mean, who doesn’t?) and would often spend more time talking to her than Alex. Alex didn’t mind, though. It was cute to watch Mel play with Soraya, who had been growing quite fast and was already as tall as Alex’s knee. 

Alex almost tripped walking up to the door. Cursing, she bent down to prod her stubbed toe to assess the damage, if there was any. After hissing at only one tender spot, she figured she would be able to walk so Alex stood up and knocked on the door. 

She only had to wait about a minute before Mel’s mum opened the door. “Ah, Alex. I’ll get Mel, shall I? She’s just putting her shoes on.”

“Yes, thank you,” Alex replied politely. Mel’s mum nodded and walked away, leaving the door open. Jiggling her leg, Alex peered around the door to see if she could spot Mel, but all she could see was a hallway with a few doors on each side. A few seconds later, Mel appeared from one, waving and glancing at Alex’s hand as she came outside, shutting the door behind her. They began walking back towards the bus stop, but unlike most days when they would walk in silence for a while, Mel began speaking almost right away. 

“Alex, right? You drew the line.”

Alex looked down at her hand. She kept forgetting about it, it was just a habit to draw the line. She didn’t even notice she did it half the time. “Yep, I’m me.”

“What’s got you up so early? You never come to get me.”

“Oh, god, Mel, I have news for you. Honestly, it’s not that big, but it just makes me feel... I don’t know exactly, and I don’t know why, either. But it’s just so...” Alex sighed, a dreamy smile on her face. “It makes me really happy for some reason.”

Mel tilted her head sideways to look at Alex. “You gonna tell me or do I have to guess?” 

They had almost reached the bus stop already. “Oh, you have to guess,” Alex deadpanned, leaning against a pole. Then she burst out laughing at Mel’s expression of disbelief. “I’m just kidding. Of course I’m going to tell you. I’ll do it on the bus, though, not here where we could be more easily overheard.”

“Is it about... you know?” When Alex nodded, Mel arched an eyebrow. “Follow me.” She led Alex to the back of the shelter where there was a narrow ladder. “I don’t know why it’s here,” she said to Alex’s questioning look, hefting herself up, “but it’s a quick way to the roof, and for some reason it’s always windy no matter what it’s like below, which is confusing because it’s hardly even four meters above.”

“Oh well.” Alex followed her up. “So no one can hear us?”

“Probably not,” Mel shrugged, sitting cross-legged on the roof. “So, tell me. What’s the tea?”

“So, you know how I’m swapping bodies with the literal princess of England, right? Yeah, well-“ Pulling out her phone, Alex popped the case off, extracting the small piece of paper she had stashed there earlier. “She left me her phone number. Like, wouldn’t there be something against that maybe? Like, I don’t know, privacy laws or something? But see... I don’t understand this. When I saw that she gave me her number, it made me feel... I’m not sure. It made my heart speed up and my hands shake, like I was nervous or scared, but I wasn’t, not at all. I think I was happy about it, but I don’t know why. I mean, it’s just a phone number. Probably just to make it easier to communicate or something. But why does it make me so...”

Mel smiles at her, a hint of sadness in it that was mostly hidden by the vindictive nature of the rest of it. “Sounds to me like you might... might like the Princess.”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t even know her except what I need to know so it doesn’t look suspicious when I’m in her body. I can’t... oh, look. The bus is here. Come on.” Tugging Mel’s arm to pull her over, Alex slid down the ladder and ran to the bus, Mel on her heels. 

They sat in silence for most of the ride, but just before they reached the school, Mel spoke again. 

“Alex, I need to tell you something. I can’t...”

“You can’t what?”

Mel shook her head. Biting her lip, she quickly changed her track. “Never mind. It’s not important.”

“Well, ok then. Maybe some other time?”

“Y-yeah. Some other time.”

Xx

“Sam.”

“SAM.”

“What?”

“What time is it?”

“Uh...” Sam checked her watch. “3:12.”

“Ugh, still three more minutes. I hate history. So much.”

“Girls! Have you finished your work?”

Crap. “No, miss,” Delucia called out. 

“Then no whispering. There may only be three minutes left but that does not mean you can forfeit all your work. Back to it.” 

“Yes, Miss. Sorry, miss,” Sam replied. 

Rolling her eyes internally, Delucia bent over her book, scribbling a note on the corner of the page and pushing it slightly for Sam to see. 

After Sam scrawled something next to it, Delucia pulled the books back, reading Sam’s reply of, ‘I hate history too’. 

Chuckling to herself, Delucia tried to go back to the questions, but her mind wandered instead to a place she had tried her best to keep away from. 

Bending over her desk to make it appear like she was concentrating, Delucia finally let herself imaging the different reactions Alex might have had that morning to seeing her number. Did she think that it was a gesture of affection of some sort? Because it wasn’t. No. Definitely not. Sure, Alex was cute and all, but... technically, Delucia didn’t know her at all. Hopefully she just took it as business, an easy way to communicate. But what if-

“Dix! Really, are you ok? I’ve been calling your name for like, two minutes. School is over. Get up.”

Delucia jumped. That fast? “Gosh, I’m sorry, Sam. I don’t know. I kind of just blanked for a few minutes.” She haphazardly shoved her books in her bag and kicked her chair in before following Sam out of the classroom. 

“Anyway, you’ve been distracted all day. What’s going on with you?” 

“Um... I did something that I kinda regret.”

“What? What was it?”

“I may have given Alex my number.”

“Why would you regret that?” Sam asked, mystified, as they made their way to the spot they waited at with Cortz until Kaiden and Declan arrived to collect her. 

“I don’t know. Like, what if she takes it in the wrong way or something?”

“Don’t worry about it. Hey, do you reckon it would be possible for you to come to my place overnight on the weekend? Pip and Cortz are coming too.” 

Delucia bit her lip. “I’ll do my best,” she promised, “But I’m not saying anything more than that. My safety is always the number one concern.”

“Well, thanks. It wouldn’t feel proper without you there.”

Without you there... no one had ever said anything like that to her before. It made her feel welcomed. Like she was finally more than the princess. She was a real person. With friends. 

Overcome with sudden emotion, Delucia wrapped her arms around Sam, pulling her into a tight embrace that was quickly returned. 

“S-sorry, I just-“ she stammered as they pulled apart, “I’ve never had friends before apart from Kaiden and Declan and Kaiden’s sister Jeera, but they’re not real friends, they just treat me like a princess.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Look, here they are now. I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” 

Nodding a reply, Delucia turned and ran to Kaiden and Declan, who were waiting a short distance away. 

~

Delucia flopped down on her bed, exhausted. She almost went to sleep in her clothes, she was that tired. Unenthusiastically peeling herself off the mattress, she yanked the zip of her dress down and dropped it on the floor, kicking it backwards as she reached in a draw for a nightgown. 

She was almost asleep already when she got the notification. 

(1) new message   
Unknown number 

Suddenly awake, Delucia flicked it open, heart beating erratically. 

Unknown number:  
Hey  
It’s Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger much


	7. Beginnings and Breakups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shits going down, get the tissues

Unknown number:  
Hey  
It’s Alex

Holy crap. Alex had actually messaged her. 

Dixiestixs:  
Um  
Hi Alex  
I didn’t expect you to actually message me  
But uh

Unknown number:  
Yeah  
Uh  
This is kinda weird  
Like we don’t even know each other  
We’ve literally never talked   
But

Dixiestixs:  
We’ve been each other   
This is so weird  
I never thought we’d actually ever talk

Unknown number:  
Yeah  
...  
Hey question 

Dixiestixs:  
Ye

Unknown number:  
One can my contact name be AlexRJ   
Two  
Do you have any idea how this is working   
Like with time zones n stuff

Dixiestixs:  
I  
Sure  
I never actually thought about that   
That’s wack as

AlexRJ:   
Wild

Dixiestixs:  
Yeah  
Wait, what about Bear  
He’s like a genius  
Have you asked him

AlexRJ:  
Many times  
He doesn’t have any idea tho

Dixiestixs:  
What so he’s only talked to you about it  
Not m  
He’s only talked about it when you’re in your own body

AlexRJ:  
Yep  
Oh hey  
Did any of what I said yesterday help your case for the weekend 

Dixiestixs:  
Yes it did actually   
Pretty sure I’m able to go  
Overprotective as they are  
They can’t lock me up forever 

AlexRJ:  
Nice  
Have fun  
I’m going to Mel’s this weekend too

Dixiestixs:  
Ooh have fun  
Oh hey you know what would be wack   
So technically we’re both friends with everyone   
Yeah well what if   
Like

AlexRJ:  
We switch on Sunday   
Have Saturday, including the night as ourselves and Sunday wake up as the other   
Spend time as both with both lots of friends  
Thatd be hella

Dixiestixs:  
Exactly   
Damn  
I... I really want to meet you in real life

AlexRJ:  
I mean   
Yeah  
Same  
Hey uh

Dixiestixs:  
Yeah

AlexRJ:  
Would we be able to FaceTime or something?  
Are you allowed to?

Dixiestixs:  
Yeah, I’d love to  
I have freedom with most things I’m just not allowed a social media account 

AlexRJ:  
So you don’t have any

Dixiestixs:  
I do not 

AlexRJ:  
A Shame™  
So, FaceTime?

Dixiestixs:  
Yes  
Absolutely  
You call me

Delucia waited for her phone to start ringing. It took about ten seconds and she picked up as soon as it did. It took a second to load, but then—

—Alex was even better looking over a grainy FaceTime connection than in a mirror through her own eyes. Delucia subconsciously realized that she was staring at Alex but didn’t really think about it. 

They were both silent for almost two whole minutes, when they both spoke at once. 

“Holy crap, Dix—“

“Wow, Alex, I—“

They both paused. “Sorry, you go, Alex.”

“Holy crap, Dix. You’re even more beautiful than I could tell through my own eyes— technically your eyes. But—“

“Wow, Alex. You’re just... beautiful.”

“Alright, gay moment over. Now can we discuss how wild this whole situation is?”

Delucia nodded in agreement. Dammit. Stop being so goddamn gay. It’s not healthy. “Yeah, it’s all wack as. I still have no idea... and Bear doesn’t...”

Alex shook her head. “He’s got nothing. Sorry. But anyway, about the weekend?”

“Yeah, that’d be pretty cool. Like, I mean since we’re both friends with Sam, Cortz and Pip.”

“And Mel. It’d be hella if we switched, then we’d both get a chance to hang out with them all.”

“Yeah.”

Xx

“It’s a bit of a funny story, actually.”

Bear had come home with Alex to work on a maths project together, but after progressing to only one question left to be where they needed to be, they had decided to take a break. 

Which had turned into a half hour of talking about nothing. 

Until two minutes ago when Bear had announced out of nowhere that he and Jordan had broken up. 

“How is this funny is any way at all?” Alex asked, horrified, after taking a while to process what he had said. “You two broke up!”

“Yes, we did.”

“Are you ok? Do you need anything? Chocolate? Ice cream? Tissues? Blankets? Hugs?”

“Geez, Alex, calm down. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“Until you tell me exactly how and why you’re fine, I will worry.” 

“Ok, ok. So basically what happened was partly my fault and the rest his parents.”

“Oh, right. His fucking parents. I hate them so much.”

“Yeah. So basically they found out about us somehow and they talked to him. Told him they thought he was better than his brother, but no, he was just another embarrassment they were cursed with. They told him that he was for no reason to ‘carry on with that boy’ a moment longer and that if he did they would make sure he ‘followed in his brother’s footsteps’.”

“Fuck them. Luka was literally driven to kill himself because of the same reasons.”

“That’s not all, though. They said that they would legally find ways to keep him locked up in their house just to keep us apart and stop him from ‘besmirching the family name’ if we didn’t break up.”

“FUCK them.”

“But... I said it was partially my fault, too. I said that I didn’t want his parents to hurt him like that. He said he didn’t care, he’d find ways. Then I told him that I-“ Bear’s voice cracked. “I told him that I-I didn’t want- I didn’t want to be together anymore. That I didn’t love him in the same way anymore.”

Alex hand flew to her mouth. “Bear, I-“

But he wasn’t finished. “I hated saying it, hated seeing the destruction in his eyes as I did, hated seeing all the repressed emotions he’s been taught not to show. I wanted to stay friends, I really did, but as soon as he said ‘I understand’ I ran away. I-I think I messed up. That was two days ago, and he hasn’t talked to me since.”

“Holy fuck. Bear, I’m so so sorry. Look, he-“

“It’s for the best.”

“What? For the best that he stays away from you? Look, he probably just needs to be alone for a bit. Maybe he’s sick, I haven’t seen him at school since, if that was Tuesday afternoon.”

Alex flipped her phone off the table into her lap, opening her messages. Into the group chat of just her, Jordan and Bear, she started typing. 

“Alex? What are you doing?” Bear asked warily, trying to look over her shoulder. 

The OG Three

AlexRJ:  
Aight  
You two  
Talk it the FUCK out  
I’m supervising 

Teddybear:  
Is this really necessary 

AlexRJ:  
Yes  
Sparky where you at  
I can see you reading these  
Come out come out

Sparky:   
I’m bi

AlexRJ:  
Knew that would work  
Sparky  
What’s going on

Sparky:  
...

AlexRJ:   
SPARKY

Sparky:  
Alright alright   
I told my parents I was sick so I wouldn’t have to go to school   
‘Anything to keep you away from that boy’  
I fucking hate them

Teddybear:  
Don’t we all

Sparky:  
Fuck off

Teddybear:  
Dude  
I messaged you like fifty times saying I was sorry  
Can you please

AlexRJ:  
;-;  
Please y’all  
Talk it out

Sparky:  
Fine  
I’m sorry I didn’t read your messages or respond in any way  
I’m sorry that I keep snapping at you  
I know you didn’t want to hurt me  
I’m over it anyway   
Mostly   
You just kinda broke my heart, Bear  
I loved you, ok?  
For four fucking years I had a goddamn crush on you   
Then you ditch after two months   
So I forgive you I guess but I  
I still feel like shit  
Ok  
Sorry

AlexRJ:  
Shit this is more serious than I realized

Teddybear:  
Jordan  
I’m sorry  
I’m really sorry  
Please  
I had no idea how much it would hurt you  
Please  
You know that I would never do that intentionally   
And I really didn’t want you to be treated like that by your parents   
But   
I had to do it  
I’m sorry I don’t love you anymore   
Can we please be friends again  
Please come back to school

AlexRJ:  
Shit

Sparky:  
Ok  
I’m sorry  
I believe that you didn’t mean to hurt me as much as you did  
Bear  
I forgive you  
And yeah, we can be friends again  
If you want 

Teddybear:  
Yes  
I do  
I know it’s only been two days  
But I miss you

Sparky:  
...  
I miss you too  
I guess I’m just used to you always being there

Teddybear:  
Yeah I’d say the same  
Bro? 🤜

Sparky:  
Bro 🤛

AlexRJ:  
Oh thank god  
I was scared for a moment then  
Thought I might get stuck in the middle of something 

Teddybear:   
Yeah   
Now Alex can we do some maths I need to take my mind off this

AlexRJ:  
Yep sure  
See you tomorrow sparky?

Sparky:  
Yep  
See you

Alex lowered her phone to see Bear mirroring her action. 

“You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s just do the maths.”

Bear left twenty minutes later. As soon as he was out the door, Alex picked up her phone again. 

AlexRJ:  
Bitch  
You won’t fuckign believe this shit

Dixiestixs:  
What  
What is it  
Tea

AlexRJ:  
Bear and Jordan broke up

Dixiestixs:  
Wh  
No  
Not the otp  
;-;

AlexRJ:  
[attachment: 7 images]

Dixiestixs:  
Oh my god   
I

AlexRJ:  
Yeah  
Good thing I have your number  
Otherwise something bad would’ve happened

Dixiestixs:  
No doubt  
It would’ve been practically disastrous 

AlexRJ:  
You got that right  
Wanna ft again?

Dixiestixs:  
Sure

Alex presses the call button, only waiting a few seconds before Delucia picked up. 

Just like the last time, Alex was again captivated by her ridiculously entrancing blue-green eyes. Why did she have to be so beautiful? It really wasn’t fair. 

“I wasn’t expecting this at all.”

Alex jumped. “Sorry. Yeah, it was totally unexpected. Wait, our last swap was Wednesday, right? So you didn’t notice anything was up then?”

“Nope, nothing. It was all just out of the blue. Jordan messaged me saying he was sick, and I guess I just assumed he messaged everyone privately. I don’t know why I didn’t think about that more.”

“I have no idea either. Anyway,” Alex tucked her hair behind her ear. “At least Bear seems ok. Don’t know about Jordan, but I’m guessing we’ll probably swap tomorrow, and if that’s the case, Sunday too, hopefully. I can’t wait for the weekend.”

“Me neither,” Delucia agreed, her eyes sparkling. “It’s going to be great.”

Xx

ALEX’S PERSPECTIVE

AlexRJ:  
Hey  
It’s Alex

Oh my god. Did I just do that? Alex’s heart pounded against her chest as she triple checked to make sure she had the number correct. She did. Oh god. She probably won’t message back. She’s a goddamn Princess, she’s probably at some event or other. No point waitin—

Three dots. 

Typing. 

Delucia was typing. 

Dixiestixs:  
Um  
Hi Alex

Oh my god. She replied. Alex had not been expecting that. At all. Why did it make her feel so... 

So happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a bit shorter but watch out motherfuckers, the next one is over 3000 words ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Crushes and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so fucking long I'm sorry BUT we got hella tea and some... different... perspectives...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[Alex]

“And you’ve definitely got your phone? And everything else you need?”

“Yes, mum, of course I do,” Alex said, exasperated. “And anyway, it’s literally a street away. If I forget anything I can come back.” Still, Alex peered into her bag one last time. She and Delucia hasn’t swapped since Wednesday, meaning that they would definitely be switching on Sunday, just as they had hoped. 

Phone: check. Change of clothes: check. Pyjamas: check. Toothbrush: check. Report book and pen for Delucia: check.   
Laptop for homework she wasn’t going to do: check. That was everything. Shoving her feet into her flip-flops, Alex called over her shoulder, “I’m going. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye! Have fun!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex stepped off the drive, meandering down the path to Mel’s house. But instead of going straight there, she stopped at the corner and sat down on a rickety chair that someone was apparently trying to sell. 

AlexRJ:  
Hey

Dixiestixs:  
Hey

AlexRJ:  
I’m about to get to Mel’s house  
Just a heads up

Dixiestixs:  
Ok  
I’m leaving really soon too  
Just after 2:00

AlexRJ:  
Wait it’s like 10 here  
Time zones are wack 

Dixiestixs:  
It’s a five-hour difference 

AlexRJ:  
Want to ft  
Or is Mel knowing what u look like a problem   
U did say your identity was hidden

Dixiestixs:  
Uhh  
No it should be ok  
But maybe later, not right now  
Sometime tonight, maybe

AlexRJ:  
Kk  
Let’s say seven for you  
Two for me  
See you then

Dixiestixs:  
Yep  
Bye

Alex stood and began walking again, typing at the same time. 

AlexRJ:  
Hey  
Mel  
Mel

MelBell:  
Ya

AlexRJ:  
I’m like  
30 seconds away

MelBell:  
Damn   
I’m still in bed  
Should I get up

AlexRJ:  
Don’t bother 

MelBell:  
I’m home alone, my parents are at some event thingo

AlexRJ:  
Where’s ur spare key

MelBell:  
Under the elephant

Alex looked around as she approached the door. Sure enough, there was a small elephant statue sitting in a corner. She knelt down and lifted the statue, taking the key out and silently letting herself in. 

AlexRJ:  
*hacker voice* I’m in

MelBell:  
Nerd  
U remember which one my room is

AlexRJ:  
Ye

MelBell:  
K I’ll see u in a sec   
Don’t bother knocking just come in

Alex reached Mel’s door and immediately reached for the handle, twisting it open as Mel had instructed. It had been a while since she’d been in Mel’s room—Alex had only gone to her house a few times, but only once when she was in her own body. The rest had been Delucia. 

Mel was lying on her double bed beneath a stack of blankets, surrounded by cushions with her laptop open in front of her, headphones plugged in and her phone beside her. Alex walked over and placed her bag on the ground before jumping beside Mel and laying back. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.”

“This is so soft,” Alex commented, twisting around to get beneath the blankets. “How do you not sink?”

“Uh... no idea. It’s comfy. Hey, I was just about to start this show. Want to watch? I have no idea what it’s about, I just heard a bunch of girls talking about it in science, so I figured it was trash and I just thought, oh, well, what a great way to waste my weekend. You in?” 

“Hell yeah. Budge up, I can’t see the screen of your tiny laptop.”

“Oh, sorry.” Mel shifted the laptop over, so it was half on each of their laps and pressed play. 

Alex squinted at the screen. “It’s so dark. Can you turn the brightness up?”

“Oh, right, sorry.” After turning the brightness up to half, Mel also unplugged her headphones, releasing a blast of sound from the laptop. She quickly scrambled to turn it down, her face flustered. “Crap, sorry, sorry, I didn’t realize it was so loud. I normally never unplug my headphones.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Alex shifted over so she and Mel were closer together, making it easier to see the screen. 

Biting her lip, Mel moved away a bit, creating a small gap between them so they weren’t pressed up against each other, letting her hair swing forward to cover her face. Alex watched her out of the corner of her eye for a few seconds. Why was she... blushing? 

Five hours, four bathroom breaks, three packets of chips and two bottles of soft drink later, they finished the first season of ten half hour episodes. 

“That was absolute trash,” Alex said flatly. “How do people actually enjoy that? The only reason I didn’t give up was because it was so ridiculously stupid it was funny.” 

“Yep. I completely agree. There’s a second season but I can’t bring myself to watch it. And there was literally one gay couple—that was insanely sexualized—and no other lgbt characters. Absolute trash.”

“Hey, would it be ok if FaceTime Dix? Like, I asked her, and she said it should be fine, you just can’t exactly tell anyone.”

“Oh! Of course, sure, go ahead. Do I have to, like, bow or anything?”

Laughing and shaking her head, Alex pressed the call button. 

Xx

[Delucia]

“Is this really necessary?”

Kaiden chuckled. “Do you not appreciate our company?”

“Ugh.” Delucia slumped over in her seat. “No. I just wish I could, you know, hang out with my friends without having my ‘bodyguards’ follow me everywhere.”

“Technically, we’re not even bodyguards. You should feel lucky that it’s just us.” 

“True. I just hate it. I hate being protected every-fricking-where I go. Like, no one even knows what I look like.”

“It’s all for your protection, Princess.”

“I know,” Delucia sighed, “It’s just annoying.”

“I feel you, Princess,” Declan sympathized. “I hate getting dragged everywhere too.”

“Shut up.”

Declan laughed at her. Then, leaning closer, he whispered, “You did say that it’ll be Alex tomorrow, right?”

Nodding, Delucia whispered back, “Yes. Don’t worry, I have everything already written down.”

“Ok, good,” Kaiden joined. “We ever going to meet her. Or are you, for that matter?”

“No idea. Hopefully one day soon.”

Declan snorted. “Good luck with that. It’d take a trip to... where did you say she was? Washington, D.C., right? Ha, that’s kinda weird. That’s your initials. D.C.. It’d take a trip to the White House, and even there it’d be under strict protection.”

“I guess you’re right.”

~

“Cortz! Sam! Pip!” Delucia called out as soon as her friends appeared in the hall that she, Kaiden and Declan had been led into by the butler. They were all wearing much more casual clothes than their uniforms, and it was slightly unnerving. Courtney was the most formal, in a sky-blue dress that fell to her shins, while both Pip and Sam were wearing blue jeans and tunics of different shades of yellow. It was funny seeing them dressed so similar, given that the top of Pip’s head didn’t even reach Sam’s shoulder. 

“Princess. So glad you could make it,” Sam said graciously, walking up to her. 

Courtney trotted up behind her. “Yes, I was hoping you’d be able to make it. Of course, it wouldn’t feel complete without you.” Then she turned to Kaiden, smiling and waving. “Hi, Kaiden,” she said with a wink. 

“Courtney...” Delucia warned jokingly. “What have I told you?”

Courtney sighed. “No flirting with the bodyguards. But he’s not even a proper bodyguard,” she complained, throwing he arms out. “Surely that’s an exception.” 

“Surely that is an exception,” Kaiden interjected, winking at Courtney, who giggled and covered her mouth with her hand in response. “You good, Princess?” Kaiden asked, turning back to Delucia. 

“Yes, thank you.” Kaiden nodded briefly to each of them before turning and leaving, Declan on his heels. 

The second Kaiden and Declan walked back out the door, Pip launched herself at Delucia. 

“Woah, no need to attack me. You literally saw me yesterday.”

“Yeah, we did, and until just now we’ve had to be formal,” Sam said, coming up and gently removing Pip. Gently setting the dejected-looking Pip on the ground, she continued, “We’ve also seen you the last two days. Where’s Alex?”

Delucia looked at her, disappointed, before Courtney cracked a smile. “We’re just kidding. We love you both. No homo.” 

“In answer to your question, Alex and I will be switching tomorrow, which is pretty cool for once.”

“Oh, nice. Time with both. Except also not. This is still so weird.”

“It’s even weirder for me. Hey, Sam, Pip, did you two purposely coordinate?”

“Nope. A complete coincidence,” Pip smiled. 

“Anyway,” Sam said, “Let me take y’all up to my room. Follow me!” She ran up the stairs, her wedges making almost no noise on the marble despite her size. Delucia frowned as Courtney followed, her dress billowing behind her, and Pip after, neither of their strappy sandals making sounds either. Delucia could run in heels, but she’d never mastered the art of moving soundlessly. Hoisting her dark green dress up to her knees, Delucia ran after them. 

Sam’s room was almost as big as Delucia’s. It had a double bed in the middle of one wall, facing the door, with windows either side. On the right of the door was a hot pink desk chair behind a large wooden desk, scattered with pencils and sketch books with a pin board above it. The pin board was covered with a layer of mostly horse drawings. Beside the desk was an elegant bookshelf stuffed to bursting point with thick volumes-mostly fantasy, by the looks of it. A plush couch sat nearby. 

The wall on the left of the door was blank except for another pin board holding more sketches and some photos as well. The final wall to the left of the door were two wardrobes with mirrored doors on either side of a door that Delucia presumed led to the bathroom. 

“You draw a lot,” was the first thing Delucia said, followed by, “And you like horses. I love horses, too.”

“Yup. I used to have my own horse, way back when we lived in the country. We had to sell her when we moved here, though. Ages... nine years ago, now.”

“Aw, that sucks. I have a horse, but I hardly ever get to see her since she lives at our property out in the country, and I hardly ever get a chance to go out there anymore.”

“Hey! When you two have finished either geeking out over horses, can you tell us where we’re sleeping?”

“Right, sorry. Well, I was thinking that the bed is big enough for all of us. Probably. So if you want, that works, and I’m fine with it. Otherwise I can drag in some more mattresses?”

Pip jumped off the bed only to be bounced back off. She stuck her tongue out at it before sitting down on it and falling backwards to lie her torso on it. “Rude bed. I keep forgetting how light I am. What I was going to say is that I’m fine sharing this humungous bed.”

“Yep, I’m fine with it,” Courtney agreed. “Dix?”

“Um... I’ve never shared a room with anyone before, let alone a bed. But sure. Why not?”

“Nice. That makes it easier to stay up late and talk. Oh, plus I convinced my parents to let us order pizza. Including a cookie pizza.”

“Hell yeah!” Courtney exclaimed, pumping her fist. “Cookie pizza!”

“Oh, and guys...” Delucia went to sit down on the bed with the rest of them. “How do you feel about FaceTiming Alex? At about seven?”

Xx

[Sam]

“So then I said to him, ‘ew, no. I’m a lesbian.’ And his face was just priceless. It was like-“ Sam was cut off by a ringing noise. They looked over to where Delucia had already opened her phone and was accepting the call. 

Delucia had an incredibly soft smile on her face that Sam immediately spotted as familiar when Delucia said, “Hey, Alex.” 

Sam looked over at Courtney and Pip, who were giving her raised eyebrows and questioning expressions that Sam could easily tell exactly what they were asking. Answering with only a small nod brought a devilish smile out of Pip. 

“Yeah, I’m as Sam’s right now. Hey, you won’t believe this. You know how I was telling you about my horse Dancer like, last week? Yeah, well turns out Sam used to own her. Crazy, right?”

Delucia finally looked up. “Yeah, I think they do. You guys want to properly meet Alex?”

“Obviously,” Sam replied first, crawling over the pillows and blankets to sit beside Delucia. “Hey, Alex. You can show your face, you know. You don’t have to hide.”

Alex slowly emerged from the edge of the previously blank screen. “Hi, Sam,” she said, smiling shyly. 

Alex’s long brown hair hung over her face, half covering one eye where it had escaped from her ear. Her face was tanned, giving her a golden glow that brought out the sparkle in her brown eyes. Wow, she really is beautiful. I can see why Dix likes her. 

“Alex!” Pip squealed, causing Sam to jump. She hadn’t noticed her come so close. Pip crawled onto her lap, causing Sam to grunt. “Oh, shut up. You literally picked me off Dix earlier. Don’t complain about me being heavy now.”

Alex grinned. “Hey, Pip. Cortz. Hey, is she still flirting with Kaiden? Like, I get that he’s hot, but-“

“Oh, shut up,” Cortz mumbled. 

Sam scoffed. “Yeah, we’ll shut up about Kaiden. When we find something else to bother you about.”

Pouting, Cortz complained, “Why you always pick on ME?”

“Because it’s funny,” Alex interjected. “You always get so pissy about it.”

That got a laugh out of everyone, until Dix asked Alex, “Hey, Mel is there, right?”

“Yeah, she’s here, she’s just not sure if she should be in the frame or not.”

“Did you tell her about...”

Alex smiled sneakily, tilting her head. “Yes, I did.” Turning from the camera, she called out to someone off the screen. “Mel. You want a girlfriend?”

Sam looked to Pip, who was still on her lap, who was just as confused as Sam felt. What did Alex mean?

Another girl popped her head into the frame. She was much paler, her straight blonde hair brushing her shoulders, her blue-grey eyes piercing. “Hi... Dix. Damn, I just realized that I’ve never seen your face before. That’s kinda crazy.”

“Yeah, it really is. Mel, this is Cortz, Sam and Pip. Cortz, Sam, Pip, this is Mel.”

After nodding to Sam and Courtney, Sam notices that Mel’s eyes then locked on Pip, although her expression held an element of confusion. Alex and Delucia both noticed as well and were exchanging a glance that only they knew the meaning of. 

Then Sam noticed Pip’s gaze had tunneled as well. 

Oh?

Xx

[Alex]

Mel quickly moved out of the frame again. “You never said she was this cute,” she hissed to Alex. 

“Hey, sue me. We just thought you two would be a cute couple, even if it had to be over the Internet or something.”

Mel frowned. “Whatever you say. But, look, I have to tell you something. Delucia, you too, I guess. But, uh, Sam, Cortz, Pip, do you mind...” she trailed off, but they got the message. 

“We’ll just be at the other end,” Courtney said firmly, taking Sam and Pip’s arms and dragging them away. 

Mel took a deep, shaky breath as she looked between Alex and Delucia. “I-I don’t really know how to say this, but... I have a crush on Alex.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she turned away, letting her hair swing forward to cover her face. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. 

Alex exchanges a look with Delucia, who said, “Mel, listen. Don’t apologize. I’m just... are you sure? Because, remember, it was technically both of us, so how would you know it was just Alex? Like, how can you be sure?”

She only shook her head. “I don’t know,” she said softly. “I don’t know.”

“I-“ Alex paused, remembering all the small things that should’ve meant more. “I don’t know how I didn’t realize. Mel, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Alex hesitated for only a second before reaching out and wrapping her arms around Mel. Her body shook with silent sobs as she leaned into Alex. 

“But that’s not... now I know about Pip, too, I... I don’t know. I don’t know.”

~

“I’m gonna go see if we have any more snacks. I’ll be back in a second.”

“K. Watch your socks. Don’t slip.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mel padded to the door, slipping out of the room. Alex closed her eyes, thinking about what had just happened. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when she heard a loud crash followed by a heavy thud, finished off with a string of swear words. 

It sounded like Mel, but Mel never swore, and Alex had no idea that she would even know most of those words. So Alex passed it off as some clumsy neighbor, at least until Mel came back. 

“Stupid fucking cabinets,” she mumbled, rubbing her head. “You know what, I think I’m going to sleep. Night, Alex.”

“Oh… night, Mel.”

Mel nodded, yawning, and promptly collapsed on the bed. 

Not wanting to accidentally make her feel uncomfortable or anything, Alex selected a few blankets and dragged them to the floor, piling them up with some pillows to create a nest-like bed for herself. Saying a silent apology to Delucia in case it gave her pains in the morning, she curled up. 

Xx

[Sam]

“Y’all just because it’s legit 3am doesn’t mean we should sleep. I have tea that I’ve been saving for now.”

Courtney look over, not breaking eye contact as she chewed on a leftover slice of cookie pizza. “Literally no one said we should sleep except Dix. And that’s just because she’s apparently responsible.”

“Hey, look, I just thought that maybe-“

“Nope. We fall asleep when we fall asleep. No sooner. Right, Pip?”

“What?” Pip tried to sit up, but accidentally overbalanced and rolled off the bed. “Ow! Yeah, no sleep until our bodies decide.”

“Sorry, I just—ok then. No sleep. Not like I ever sleep anyway.”

“So, tea?” Courtney asked eagerly, leaning forward. 

“Yep. Tea. So much. Actually, Dix, you reckon we could call Alex again?”

“Yeah, yeah sure. Actually, give me a sec..” she picked up her phone, fingers tapping away at the keyboard. Within a minute, all of their phones buzzed simultaneously. 

Sam picked hers up, looking curiously at it. 

A Pride Of Wild Lesbians 2.0

Unknown number:  
Why is this 2.0  
Dix what

Dixiestixs:  
Hehe group chat time  
That’s Alex btw

Unknown number:  
It’s legally required by law to make my contact name AlexRJ 

Samsam:   
Well ok

AlexRJ:  
:)

Corn ski:  
Hi gu  
PIP

pipsqueaker:  
:)

PIPSQUEAKER changed CORN SKI to ICED TEA

Iced tea:  
This one doesn’t make snece 

Samsam:  
Snece

Iced Tea:  
Shut up

Dixiestixs:  
We doing this again  
Lmao

AlexRJ:  
Wdym AGAIN  
what did I miss

Dixiestixs:  
[attachment: (3) images]

AlexRJ:  
Nice

PIPSQUEAKER changed ICED TEA to RETWEET

Retweet:  
What  
Pls stop

Pipsqueaker:  
Never  
Ok fine when I run out

Samsam:  
How many do you have 

Pipsqueaker:  
So many

PIPSQUEAKER changed RETWEET to BLANK SCREEN

Blank screen:  
...

AlexRJ:  
AKSJAKSJWJSKSJKA  
I love this

Pipsqueaker:  
Glad ur entertained   
Aight shows over for now

PIPSQUEAKER changed BLANK SCREEN to CORTZEE

cortzee:  
Thank god  
So  
Sam  
Tea

AlexRJ:  
tEA???????

Pipsqueaker:  
Tea  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Dixiestixs:  
T e a  
God I love tea

AlexRJ:  
Like the drink or

Dixiestixs:  
Both  
Wait where’s Mel  
I added her too

AlexRJ:  
Oh she’s asleep  
She fell asleep like 20 minutes ago   
Wait isn’t it like 3 am there

Pipsqueaker:  
Yeah

AlexRJ:  
Bitch!! Go to sleep!!

Samsam:   
oh, sorry, I’ll save the tea for later then

Cortzee:  
THIS IS A SACRED TEA TIME ALEX U DONT UNDERSTAND 

AlexRJ:  
Oh in that case  
Proceed

Samsam:  
Can we ft  
That would be easier   
As long as we don’t wake Mel

AlexRJ:  
She’s completely out of it  
Sleepy ass bitch

Dixiestixs:  
I’ll call

The moment Alex picked up, she said one word. “Tea?”

Laughing, Sam replied, “only if you shut up.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Ok, so... there’s this girl in my English class, right?”

“A girl?”

“Shut up, Pip. Anyway, this girl in my English class. She’s like, really really beautiful. German. Straight blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, pale skin... she’s beautiful. I like her, I really do. Actually, I did catch her staring at me a few times, and one time she smiled at me. But I don’t even know her last name, let alone what she’s like. So I-“

“What’s her first name?” Alex jutted in. “I’m boss at finding stuff out.”

“And that’s exactly why I’m not telling you.”

“Aww. You’re no fun.” Courtney pouted, or at least tried to. She ended up yawning, which set everyone, even Alex, off. 

“Guess that means it’s time to sleep,” Sam covered quickly, glad for an excuse to stop talking. Why had she told them in the first place?

“Fine, I’ll sleep. Expect to be woken in T—3 hours.”

“That’s not enough sleep and you know it, Cortz.”

Alex snorted from Delucia’s phone. “Well, that was great, but I better hang up, get some sleep, too. See you guys tomorrow.”

“Oh, yes, they definitely will,” Delucia returned. “Bye, Alex.”

“Bye!” And with that, she hung up. 

Sam sat back on her heels. “So. That’s Alex?”

“Yup. That’s her.”

“Care to tell us why you’re smiling like that?”

Delucia blushed. “Smiling like what?”

“Care to tell us why you’re blushing?”

“I’m not!” 

“Sure, sure. We have eyes, you know. Or at least, I do. Goodnight, Dix.”


	9. It's all gone so fast

“We’re talking to Alex, here, right?” 

Alex forced her eyes open, looking up at three faces. After blinking a few times, they cleared up to be Sam, Courtney and Pip. 

So she was Delucia. Fun.

“Yep. I’m Alex. What did I miss last night?”

“Not a lot,” Courtney shrugged. “We called you for most of the important things. Although, you did miss a game of truth or dare at, like, 1am. That was wild.”

“And you didn’t think to let me and Mel join in?”

“Hey,” Sam held her hands up in surrender. “We just thought it might be harder. Besides, you didn’t miss much. These two kept picking dare. It was really annoying so I made them kiss.”

“And you still didn’t think to call me? Not even just for that?”

“No, but I got a video. I’ll send it to the group chat later.”

“Well, that’s slightly better. Any other good ones?”

“None that I can—”

“Liar!” Pip called. “Show her the horse!”

“Oh, god, please, no.”

Courtney joined in. “Show her! She deserves to know!” 

“Ugh, I hate you guys. Fine.” Sam rolled off the bed and made her way to the wardrobe on the left of the door. She reached inside and pulled out what looked like a horse head mask, jamming it on her head. “I wore this pretty much non-stop when I was about nine.”

Alex covered her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter. Barely managing, she choked out, “It’s beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Sam said, embarrassed, throwing it back in the wardrobe. “Also, Kaiden messaged you earlier, when you were still asleep. I’d say it’s in your best interests to answer.”

“Right.” Alex sat up, looking for Delucia’s phone. There, near her foot. “Anyone have a pen? Preferably a felt tip?”

“On my desk,” Sam called back. “I’m having a shower. Y’all can fight over who’s next.” She swung herself through the door, her short hair flipping around her face.

Unlocking the phone as she walked to the desk, Alex checked the message. There was actually more than one. Turing the phone off, she instead grabbed a felt-tip off Sam’s desk, deftly swiping it over her hand before picking the phone up again. 

12 messages. 1 hour ago.

Palace Squad

KayJay:  
Hey Princess  
We have to get you at like  
10am

BigDecEnergy:  
Yeah  
Sorry you can’t stay longer  
I know you probably don’t want to leave that early  
Not much we can do though

JayJay:  
Its 5am  
Go back to sleep

KayJay:  
Sorry Jay

BigDecEnergy:  
Sorry Jay

JayJay:   
Sorry Jay is right

Sighing, Alex ran her fingers over the keyboard. 

Dixiestixs:  
Damn that’s so soon  
Guess I’ll see you guys then  
Oh by the way   
It’s Alex today

Jeera responded immediately, and Alex realised her mistake. Jeera didn’t know yet. And Alex had just exposed herself

JayJay:  
What do you mean?  
Its Alex today  
????

Dixiestixs:  
Oh boy  
Jeera  
I can’t explain this over text  
As soon as I’m back I will explain  
I promise  
Just please promise to hear me out  
And please don’t do anything when you hear what I have to tell you  
Please just believe it

JayJay:  
Damn  
Makes it sound like I SHOULD do something but ok  
I’ll listen  
I promise

Dixiestixs:   
Thank you

“You right there, Alex? God, that felt weird calling you that.”

Alex looked up into Courtney and Pip’s concerned faces. “Yeah. I just have a long explanation ahead.”

~

“Let me get this straight—”

“Jay, you can’t do anything straight. You have a girlf—”

“Kaiden.”

“Sorry.”

“As I was saying. You’re telling me that since the first day of school this year you’ve been swapping bodies?”

“You have a girlfriend? Why didn’t I know about this?”

“Princess! Is that correct?”

“Yes, that’s what’s happening. And, well, technically right now I’m not the princess. Hi, I’m Alex.”

Jeera looked at her blankly for a few seconds before slowly saying, “Alex… I’m so confused. Why—”

“God, I wish I knew why.”

“I thought something was up. You seemed different a lot of the time. I just didn’t think it would be something like THIS.” Jeera narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Give me one reason to not lock you up or tell anyone about this.”

“Yeah, ok. Let me just…” Alex pulled out Delucia’s phone, not bothering to text before she pressed the call button.

Xx

The phone buzzing under her pillow was what woke Delucia the first time. Pulling it out, she saw it was a facetime call from ‘Dixiestixs’. 

Right, so they had already swapped. 

Delucia picked up immediately. “Hey, Alex,” she mumbled sleepily. “What’s up? It’s five am. Mel’s still asleep.”

“Sorry to wake you so early, but SOMEONE insisted I gave proof that I wasn’t a raving loony.” Alex turned the camera around to reveal Jeera. 

“Oh, hi, Jay.”

Jeera’s baffled expression was the obvious reason behind Alex’s muffled laughter. “Princess? What? I—I don’t believe this. How—”

“Believe me, Jay, I have no idea.”

“But—”

“There’s your proof, Jay,” Alex said. Delucia could practically see the smirk. “We don’t want to keep the precious princess awake, now, do we? She needs her beauty sleep.”

“Yeah. I need sleep. If you really want, I can talk later, but right now… I think you better hang up, I’m about to fall asleep.”

 

Delucia woke up on the floor on a pile of pillows and blankets, phone pressed under her cheek as if she’d fallen asleep mid-call. Wait, she had. Looking up, she saw Mel still asleep. It appeared that she had taken half the bed OFF the bed. Why would Alex have… 

Oh. Right. 

Careful, as not to wake Mel, Delucia grabbed her bag and crept out of the bedroom to the bathroom across the hall. As she let the water soak her, she scrubbed at the line on her hand, removing the felt-tip in a few swipes. Massaging shampoo into Alex’s straight brown hair that was nothing like her own wavy auburn, she thought back to last night. That damn game of truth or dare. Only wearing her underwear for half an hour because she didn’t want to sing. Sam’s horse head. Pip’s ability to fit in small places—like a singular square shelf—without even being in discomfort. 

And talking to Alex and Mel. What Mel had told them… and what else she had told them. And what Sam had said. Interesting. Very interesting. 

And earlier that morning, when Jeera had found out.

Deciding she had wasted enough water, she turned the shower off and stepped out, taking a folded towel that she assumed had been left for her. She shivered. Cold. Why was it so cold? Autumn wasn’t even half over yet. Oh, Halloween was soon. That was always good. The Halloween feast at the palace… honestly, part of the reason she hoped she would be in her own body for that was that Alex… Alex just didn’t know how to behave properly in those situations. 

And she didn’t want to miss out on the candy bombs. 

Mel was still asleep when Delucia arrived back in the bedroom. Sure, she had only been a few minutes but it was almost… 9:00 already? How long had she been asleep? 

“Mel, you have to wake up. You’ve been asleep for almost twelve hours.”

Mel didn’t move. Delucia nudged her. “Mel, come on. Sure, sleep is great, but…”

Still no response. She was lying face down, head tilted so her mouth was exposed enough to breath. Shaking her roughly, Delucia called out again. “Mel!”

Nothing. Panicking slightly, Delucia rolled her over. Checked for her breathing. She was, but it was very soft and irregular. Is that bad? Delucia wondered. Please let her parents be here. Please. 

Biting her lip, Delucia threw Mel one last glance before running down the hall to the kitchen. Thankfully, both her parents were there. 

“Alex. Good morning, I was wondering if you were ever going to wake. Where’s Mel?”

It was a few moments before Delucia found her words. “I—Something is wrong. Mel won’t wake up.” Without waiting to see their reactions, Delucia skidded out of the kitchen, back to Mel’s room. Mel’s parents rushed in a moment later, looking her over, checking for anything that might be wrong. 

Seven minutes later, Delucia was sitting in the back of an ambulance, frantically texting Alex—technically herself—about anything that might have happened to cause this. 

[AlexRJ is Delucia and Dixiestixs is Alex]

AlexRJ:  
Alex  
Alex   
Alex please  
It’s about Mel

Dixiestixs:  
What   
Sorry I only just got this

AlexRJ:  
Did anything happen last night  
Anything at all  
That could’ve damaged her head in anyway  
Like di she bang it or anything

Dixiestixs:  
Um  
Maybe  
Why  
Give me a minute

AlexRJ:  
We don’t have a minute  
SHES IN A FUCKING COMA

Dixiestixs:  
Oh shit  
Ok so uh…   
Just after we facetimed and she told us about… you know  
She went out to find something to eat  
She was wearing socks and she came back empty handed  
I think I heard a crash and a thump or something, followed by a bunch of curses  
You know she NEVER curses, so I think I assumed it was someone else  
She was rubbing her head, saying that she ‘fucking hated cabinets’  
I think I just took that to mean she opened one and it hit her head, not that she slipped and  
And she went to sleep right after that

AlexRJ:  
Oh my god  
Thank you  
Oh god

Dixiestixs:  
Will she be ok

AlexRJ:  
They think so but they’re not sure yet  
I have to go, they’re asking me questions

Dixiestixs:  
Oh god   
Good luck

“Miss?”

Delucia jumped, looking around the waiting room for the source of the voice. “Sorry. Yes?”

“You were with her last night, yes?”

“Yes, I was.”

“Do you know what the cause of this might be?

“Well, last night around 9:30 she went to get something from the kitchen, and while she was there I heard a crash. I think she fell over and hit her head, because when she came back she was rubbing her head and complaining about the ‘stupid effing cabinets’. She fell asleep right after that.”

“Thank you.”

Delucia nodded. “Do you think… do you think I can go home? I don’t want my parents to worry.”

“Of course. Can they come get you? Or would you like someone to drive you?”

“Oh, I can just catch the bus. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well, if you’re sure. If you give us your phone number, we can give you updates? Strictly, it’s only meant to be family, but if you want we could bend that rule…”

“Oh, are you sure? That’d be—thank you. I’m really worried about her.” Delucia swallowed and stood up. “Thank you.” 

The bus stop just outside had a schedule telling her that she would have to wait at leave twenty-three minutes for the next bus going her direction. Huffing, she walked down the street to a small corner store where she bought herself and ate an entire family block of chocolate, cringing and silently apologising to Alex. She tried her best to not spend money when she was in Alex’s body, but this was an emergency. 

She finished it before she was even back at the bus stop, so needing something to do while she walked, she grabbed out her phone which she had mercifully remembered to grab. 

Disaster Squad + Dix

[AlexRJ is Delucia and Dixiestixs is Alex]

AlexRJ:  
Guys  
Mel  
Is  
in  
A  
Fucking  
Coma

Sparky:  
Bitch is what now

Dixiestixs:  
Yep

Teddybear:  
Holy fuck  
How did that happen

Dixiestixs:  
Banged her head last night  
Went straight to sleep

Sparky:  
Straight

AlexRJ:  
Not the time sparky  
I wake up this morning  
Bitch is still asleep  
Wont fucking wake up even if I shake her  
Now I’m at the bus stop outside the hospital waiting for a bus

Sparky:  
Holy shit  
Ok  
Hey the hospital is kind of at the edge of town right

Teddybear:  
Yeah its near my place  
Want me to pick you up?

AlexRJ:  
N  
No thanks  
Id reather just go home  
But thanks for the offer

Teddybear:  
You sure

AlexRJ:  
Yeah  
But thanks

Sparky:  
How much do you know about it

AlexRJ:  
Not a lot  
But they did say that they would do whatever they can   
And that it shouldn’t last more than three, four weeks at most  
She will wake up though, don’t worry

Sparky:  
Oh thank god


	10. h a l l o w e e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know im just fucking w y'all on purpose at this point

“Guys. I—I need to tell you something. I can’t keep lying anymore.”

“What is it, Mel?” Jordan asked curiously. 

Mel took a deep breath. “It wasn’t an accident.”

She had only been in the coma for two weeks and three days, but she had hardly spoken—to anyone—since her recovery. But she had insisted on going to school, accompanying her friends as a silent witness, listening without joining their conversations, sitting by the window on the bus and only responding to Alex’s attempts at conversation with a nod or shake of her head. 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

Mel shook her head, swallowing tears back. “It wasn’t an accident. Not completely.”

“You—Oh. My. God. WHAT?” Alex practically screamed. “Why? What?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I just… I nearly slipped on the way over and I… I thought… what if I hadn’t caught myself? And… I don’t know. I just kind of wanted to avoid Alex after what I told her… I just opened a cupboard and my head was in the way. It knocked me over but… I didn’t try to stop myself from falling.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “I’m going to the bathroom.” She ran off before any of them had the chance to move.

“Well,” Alex awkwardly broke the silence. “That was unexpected.”

“What did she tell you?” Bear asked nervously, not quite meeting her eyes.

“I don’t think I can really tell you. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry. It’s fine if you can’t.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Bear spoke up. “Completely unrelated, but Halloween is in, like, a week and a half. Generally we get invitations to all the parties, and sure it might SOUND like fun, but it’s really not. It’s really just—stay away. Somehow these kids got their hands on alcohol way back in eighth grade and it’s only gotten worse since then. So if you get any invitations—ignore them. But in a polite way.”

“So what do we do instead?”

“We take Bear’s little sister around trick-or-treating and get free candy THEN we normally go back to his place and watch Halloween movies. Not scary ones. Shitty ones and kids ones like nightmare before Christmas and YES that’s a Halloween movie. Then we like, stay up until 2am doing god knows what. Normally just talking since two people isn’t really enough for truth or dare or any of those games, but there are some things that we can never mention.”

“Sounds fun. Can I come?”

“Um, duh? Why else would we be telling you?”

“Oh, great. I was planning on just staying at home and handing candy out to kids. Actually, I was planning on opening the door holding a bowl, eat something out of it and shut the door in their faces when they say trick or treat. But this is much better.”

“YAY! Also, you have to try the pumpkin pie that Gammy makes. It’s almost as good as the apple pie.”

“Almost as good, huh? I’ll definitely have to try it then. Anyway, sounds great.”

~

The OG Three

AlexRJ:  
Yall I wanna ask  
When we go trick or treating  
Are we doing like a group costume or just whatever

TeddyBear:  
Well I know Evie wants to be a ninja and insists that I do too  
No idea why  
But yall can do whatever

Sparky:  
Actually   
Ninjas sound fun  
Let’s do that  
Alex?

AlexRJ:  
I mean sure  
It’s easy too so why not

Sparky:  
Nice  
Yes I’m mentally eight

TeddyBear:  
We already knew

AlexRJ:  
We did  
Hoping I get to trick or treat n not Dix like that’d be rude

Xx

Delucia stood in her room, trying to decide between two dresses for the party that night. She would’ve preferred to just wear something she would normally wear, but no, this was Halloween. Got to get into the spirit. 

At least her options weren’t that bad. One had layers upon layers of skirts and was the colour of autumn leaves with a slice of deep green along the hem, waist, neckline and straps. The skirt was different lengths around its circumference, barely reaching her knees at the front and sweeping across the floor at the back. The other was jet black silk and flowed across her shoulders and down her arm with wide sleeves, the hem lightly brushing against the ground. She had tried them both on. Both were uncomfortable in some way. 

Time to get advice. Alex better be awake.

All The Gals

Dixiestixs:  
Guys I need help

AlexRJ:  
Whats up 

Dixiestixs:  
Which one  
[attachment: (2) images]

Samsam:  
Whatre we doing  
Oh the orange one

AlexRJ:  
Definitely the orange one

Cortzee:  
Ye orange

Pipsqueaker:  
Orange and

PIPSQUEAKER changed CORTZEE to KITE STRING

Kite String:  
So this is just a regular thing now huh

PIPSQUEAKER changed CORTZEE to BACON MEAT

Pipsqueaker:  
Wdym  
It always has been

Bacon Meat:  
Really?  
Bacon meat

Pipsqueaker:  
Oh sorry

PIPSQUEAKER changed CORTZEE to DIRT TEETH

Samsam:  
Always will be a regular thing

Dirt Teeth:  
Y’all’re so rude

Dixiestixs:  
Ok thanks guys but I gtg get ready now

ALexRJ:  
Have fun  
Im going trick or treating later

Dixietsixs:  
Without me

ALexRJ:  
Do you want me to do something wrong and ruin your rep at this fancy party thing or whatever

Dixiestixs:  
Good point  
Have fun   
<3

AlexRJ:  
You too  
<3

Samsam:  
Omg otp

Dirt Teeth:  
Otp

Dixiestixs:  
I  
U know what im just gonna go  
Byee

Xx

“Hey, mum, do you have any black leggings I can borrow?”

‘Yeah, why?”

“Trick or treating, remember? I’m getting picked up in ten and I’m staying the night at Bear’s.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, they’re in the second bottom draw.”

“Thanks!” Alex walked into her parent’s room, rummaging through the draws until she found what she was looking for and pulled the leggings on. They were a touch long, but that didn’t matter. Going back to her own room, she hunted down a pair of black sneakers and pulled them on before throwing some clothes and pyjamas in a bag. Then she went and sat out on the bottom of the drive way to wait. 

It was only a few minutes that she had to wait until the car pulled up. Alex opened the door and jumped in, joining Evie in the backseat of Bear’s car. [Yeah he has a car. Deal with it.] Jordan looked at her from the front. “You ready?”

“For free candy? Always.”

Xx

After being presented at the beginning of the party and talking to a bunch of people, Delucia had tried to stay away from most of the crowd. She still didn’t understand why the party had to be… like this. But hey, at least there were candy bombs. 

She had hidden out near the refreshments table, gorging herself on the sugary chocolate-filled pastries that she had adored since she had been a child, waiting to see if Pip had arrived yet. Being the only one of Delucia’s friends from a noble family, she had been the only one allowed to attend. But she was late. Kaiden and Declan were there too, somewhere, but she had made it clear to them that she would rather not hang out with them. Not that they minded, apparently. Who knew what they were doing.

Finally, Delucia spotted her standing in a corner, head slowly turning across the room. Delucia eagerly made her way over. 

“Hey, squeak. When did you get here?”

“Like… three minutes ago. Sorry,” Pip winced. 

“Hey, don’t worry. At least you’re here now. Want to dance?”

“Yeah, sure.” She took the hand Delucia held out, allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor. Taking up their positions, they slowly waltzed around the floor in time to the music. 

“You know,” Delucia murmured, “I always hated these parties. It’s just Halloween. What’s the big deal?”

“No idea. It all seems a bit unnecessary to me.”

“Anyway, what’ve you been up to since I last saw you? Thought up any more names for Cortz?”

Pip’s eyes shined with glee. “So many. God, Dix, so many.”

Xx

After ditching their stuff at Bear’s house, he, Alex, Jordan, and Evie had wandered the streets around his area, knocking on door after door, their pillowcases slowly filling with candy and chocolate as they trick-or-treated. They returned back to the house at about 8:00, just after it began getting too dark to see easily. Also, two hours had been more than enough to fill their bags with ample amounts of sugar, enough to last them a few weeks, if not more.

They slumped down in the lounge room and Bear set up the TV. Evie wandered in, begging to watch with them. She argued for a bit, but as she was only six, she was already past her bedtime, and Dorothy said as much as she took a grumbling Evie to bed. Trying not to laugh at her expression, Alex turned back as they started the movie. 

“This is nightmare before Christmas, right? I haven’t seen it in ages.”

“Yeah, it is. It’s tradition.”

“Cool, cool. Chuck me my bag, I want to get changed.”

Jordan, who was closer, handed Alex her bag. Finding a t-shirt and sweater, she pulled the shirt she was already wearing off and pulled the t-shirt on instead, unclipping her bra and slipping it off through her sleeves before pulling the sweater on. Then she lay back on a pile of cushions and stuck her hand in her bag of candy, pulling out the first thing she touched. 

Xx

Delucia woke up in her own body the day after Halloween. Not that it was surprising, as they had switched the day before Halloween, but it did slightly disappoint her as she had been hoping to get a chance to hang out with Jordan and Bear. 

But that was fine. She guessed that Alex would probably have a huge sack of lollies and also guessed that there would be something to stop Delucia from eating them. Meh. She didn’t really care. 

She did everything as she usually would, walking to school with Kaiden and Declan, meeting up with her friends in homeroom, going to classes. All the way up to lunchtime. 

Delucia was searching for her friends after being in different classes when she tripped and almost fell. Almost being because someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to standing. 

“Oh! Thanks,” Delucia said, brushing herself off before turning to face her saviour. “I apr—”

She froze, her face falling into an expression of shock. The girl’s straight brown hair, dark eyes and tanned skin were identical to Alex’s features. It was Alex. But it couldn’t be. There was no way. Alex was in America. 

“Hello?” Not-Alex waved a hand in front of her face. “You right there?”

“Oh, gosh, sorry,” Delucia said, rapidly blinking. “I’m sorry, you just look a LOT like someone I know.”

“So do you, Delucia.”

“How do you know that name?”

Xx

“Hey, Bear, can you help me with—”

“I said silence, Jennings. I’m not sure if your brain can comprehend this, but silence means NO TALKING. Is that clear?”

Alex jumped, not having heard the teacher approach. It was as if she had come out of thin air. She gulped. “Yes, miss. Very clear.”

“Good. I’ll see you after class. You too, Ronnigan.”

Alex nodded her reply, not trusting herself to speak.

She and Bear remained in their seats as everyone else packed up and left the class noisily, excited for the weekend. Because some people had social lives that contained more than four people, Alex thought, rolling her eyes. Then she stiffened in her seat as their teacher approached. 

“You two would do well to remember to follow my instructions—all of them,” she snapped. “This is the third time this week you have disobeyed me. Normally, this would earn you a detention. But since it is Friday afternoon, and the end of the term is nearly upon us, I will be lenient. Count yourselves lucky, as I will not be so again. Get out.”

Scrambling for her bag, Alex left as quickly as possible without running, Bear right behind her. 

“God, I hate her,” Bear mumbled once they were a safe distance away.

“Don’t we all. But she’s efficient. Teaches really well. That was kind of unfair, though. You didn’t do anything.”

“I think she’s just… sad that she doesn’t have a weekend to look forward too. Like, what do teachers do, mark tests?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Marking, planning, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. It’s a bad idea.”

“Sounds terrible. Well, I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yep, Monday,” Alex answered over her shoulder as she split away from Bear and jogged to the buses, cursing when she realised how late she was. 

Alex reached the bus just as the doors were closing. Luckily, the driver opened the doors for her but didn’t wait until she found a seat before driving away, so she stumbled while she was walking. Someone caught her arm, steadying her. Alex looked up gratefully. “Tha—”

Alex froze. The girl was Delucia. But no, it couldn’t be. She had wavy long red hair, pale, freckled skin and shimmering blue-green eyes. Everything about her appearance was identical to Delucia. But it couldn’t be.

“Um, hello? I asked if you were ok?”

Alex shook herself and stood up. It’s not her. She’s not here. She’s in England. There would be no way she’s on some school bus in America, let alone my school. 

“U-Um, yeah, I-I’m fine,” Alex stammered. “S-sorry, y-you just look a LOT like someone I know. Like, you’re practically identical. I thought that it was her for a second.”

“Oh,” the girl laughed, a little breathlessly. Her voice sounded exactly the same as Delucia’s. “That’s funny, Alex.”

Alex sucked a breath in. “How… how do you know my name?”


	11. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I understand if you hate me for this fic, I hate me for it too

“What do you mean?”

“How do you know that name?” Delucia repeated. “I’ve asked to go by another name to hide my true identity.”

“Word gets out, Delucia. I’m Alexis. Nice to meet you.” She held out a hand. 

“Wait, Alexis?” Delucia said, taking the girl’s hand as she did. “That’s really close to her name.”

“Who?”

“The girl who looks like you.”

“Oh, right. Well, I better go. See you around?”

“Yeah, see you. Thanks again.” 

Alexis ran off, waving over her shoulder. 

That was crazy. Insane. 

Xx

“Aw, come on,” the girl said. “We never get new students in senior. Everyone knows who you are.”

Oh, right. 

“Right, sorry. I should’ve realised that’s what it was.”

“I’m Delilah, by the way.”

“D—Delilah? I—Sorry, did I hear right? Because her name is really similar to that.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Ah, sorry. You just caught me off-guard for a second, because, like, she’s literally in another country, so you two being identical kind of messed with me. Sorry.” Alex smiled awkwardly and jerkily stepped backwards, falling into the seat she sat in with Mel. 

“Who’s that?”

“Dix’s doppelgänger, that’s who. I’ve got no idea besides that, though. You don’t know her?”

Mel shook her head. “Never seen her before. I think I would’ve noticed her; her hair really stands out. But I’ve got nothing.”

“Ok… it’s weird, though. Like, someone who looks exactly like the person I’m literally swapping bodies with just shows up one day. Actually, you know what?”

“What?”

“I’m paranoid, so let me just ask.” Alex pulled out her phone. 

A pride of wild lesbians

AlexRJ:  
Hey guys

PIPSQUEAKER changed DIRT TEETH to COUCH LEAK

Pipsqueaker:  
Whats up

Couch Leak:  
Whats goin on

AlexRJ:  
Well

Pipsqueaker:  
Actually I don’t like couch leak much let me change it again

Couch Leak:  
Go ahead, ive basically given up at this point

PIPSQUEAKER changed COUCH LEAK to CAR SEAT

Pipsqueaker:   
Perfect

Car Seat:  
Right  
So what’s happening 

AlexRJ:  
Well im on the bus right  
And I’m late so the driver drives off as soon as im on, im still standing up

Samsam:  
Am I late to the party  
Oh sorry I interrupted

AlexRJ:  
So anyway he drives again  
And bc im unbalanced and unprepared  
I fall over right

Car Seat:  
And

AlexRJ:  
AND this girl catches me  
Im like apologising n shit  
Then I actually look at her

Dixiestixs:  
Dsfjbksdjf sorry im here  
Alex whats going on

AlexRJ:  
So I look at this bitch and she’s fucgikn  
Identical to dix  
Tbh it was kinda like seeing my own face

Dixiestixs:  
I-  
That’s insane

ALexRJ:  
So I just wanted to check that you were definitely not on a school bus in America

Dixiestixs:  
Nope, definitely not  
Actually, the craziest thing about this is related to something that happened earlier today

Car Seat:  
Is this the thing you wouldn’t tell us

PIPSQUEAKER changed CAR SEAT to DUMB BEE

Dumb Bee:  
At least this one is more accurate IS THIS THE THING

Dixiestixs:  
YES it’s the thing

Samsam:  
So what happened

Dixiestixs:  
Well I was looking for yall at lunch right and I just   
Tripped  
Somehow

Pipsqueaker:  
Over your regular-sized feet

Dumb Bee:  
Pip we get it you have tiny feet  
Dix continue

Dixiestixs:  
ANYWAY  
This girl catches me and basically the same thing happened  
I was apologising and then I looked up and boom  
Alex  
But not Alex

AlexRJ:  
What the fuck  
Whats going on

Dixiestixs:  
I have no idea 

Samsam:  
This is wack

Dumb bee:  
Wild as

Dixiestixs:  
So it wasn’t you?

AlexRJ:  
Definitely not  
It wasn’t you

Dixiestixs:  
Nope   
No chance

AlexRJ:  
Damn ok then  
Crazy

Dixiestixs:  
Yep  
Damn I have to go to dinner

Pipsqueaker:  
byeeeee

PIPSQUEAKER changed DUMB BEE to CRAYON SHEET

Crayon Sheet:  
Ok bye  
Pip why

Pipsqueaker:  
:)

Samsam:  
Bye!!

AlexRJ:  
Ttyl, princess  
<3

Samsam:  
More hearts ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

AlexRJ:  
Sjhdkjshdj shut up  
I gotta go too, Mel is demanding attention

Samsam:  
K bye Alex

Crayon sheet:  
Baiii

Alex put her phone down and turned back to Mel. “So, apparently Dix had a similar experience today. Met someone identical to me. Crazy, isn’t it?”

Xx

Calling AlexRJ… Calling AlexRJ… Calling AlexRJ… 

Alex finally picked up. “Sorry, Princess. I was just having dinner.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Delucia said lightly. “You know, now I can see your face, I can definitely tell that you were identical to that girl. It’s really…”

“Yeah, I know. It’s the same. I honest to god had trouble convincing myself it wasn’t you. Wait, did I tell you her name?”

“Um…” Delucia thought back. “No, I don’t think you did.”

“Damn, ok. Well, her name was—is—Delilah, which only messed with me more.”

“Wow, that’s… wait. Did I tell you MY girls name?”

“Uh, no you didn’t…” Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “What… what was it?”

“Alexis. Her name was Alexis.”

“Actually?”

“Yep.”

“This is literally the second weirdest thing to ever happen,” Alex decided, shaking her head. “Right after us swapping bodies, of course.”

“Yeah… hey, I have some new for you. Like, big, important news.”

“About?” Alex ventured. 

“Christmas.”

Xx

“No way. You’re kidding me. No freaking way.”

“Yeah, I was surprised too. Like, normally there’d be no reason for this. It isn’t even a recent thing—its already been a couple of years.”

“Oh, god, it has been a couple of years. Ugh.”

“So, yeah, I have no idea. But hey—maybe I could make it work.”

“Yeah, I hope so, Dix,” Alex smiled. “I really hope so.”


	12. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I got kinda carried away with the group chat but hEY its longer than average so ig that makes up

When Alex told them the news, Bear literally fell of his seat. 

“She’s doing WHAT NOW?”

Alex nodded in conformation. “You heard me.”

“She’s coming to America? And to our state, no less?”

“Well, not like this is literally where the white house is, Sparky, and not like that’s the whole point—to meet the crusty tangerine for whatever reason?” she answered, rolling her eyes. “But yes, she is. And she said she’d do her best to… like, find a way to get a day to herself so we can meet up. I really, really want to.”

“Of course you do,” Bear said softly as he got back to his seat. “It’s literally the whole purpose of this. To get you two together. It’s the basic law of fanfiction, how—”

“Shut up, nerd.” Jordan snickered.

“Fine, I’ll shut up.”

“Thank you. So, back to the topic—”

“I WAS on topic,” Bear burst out angrily. “I was literally—”

“Yeah anyway,” Jordan waved a hand in Bear’s face, accidentally hitting his nose. “Sorry. Well, anyway, has she gotten back to you about it?”

“Not ye—” Alex was cut off by a three different message alerts. Raising her eyebrows at Jordan, she slipped out her phone at the same time he and Bear did. 

It was from Delucia. 

Probably A Very Bad Idea

Dixiestixs:  
Hi I think this is a bad idea but I made this groupchat of   
Everyone  
Alex, Bear, Jordan, Mel  
Me, Sam, Cortz, Pip  
Everyone

AlexRJ:  
This is a disaster waiting to happen

Shirt Jean:  
It sure i  
P I P

Pipsqueaker:  
:)

TeddyBear:  
Shirt jean???   
What???

Samsam:  
Long story

AlexRJ:  
Don’t ask

Sparky:  
Ok so anyway

AlexRJ:  
Dix do you got any update

Dixiestixs:  
Actusally yes  
I do

AlexRJ:  
:D  
Go on

Dixiestixs:  
So I pestered them for a bit

MelBell:  
Hi am I Late to the party

Pipsqueaker:  
Hi Mel!!  
Nah dw

Samsam:  
Go on dix

Shirt Jean:  
Yeah go on, I want to hear

Dixiestixs:  
So my pestering and bargaining got them to agree on  
I get boxing day to myself  
AND I can bring one friend with me but whoever it is has to stay inside for the whatever thing we’re going to

Shirt Jean:  
Hell yeah

Samsam:  
Nice

Pipsqueaker:  
:)

ALexRJ:  
But?

Dixiestixs:  
BUT  
Kaiden and Declan have to come with me  
And Jeera

AlexRJ:  
Well that’s not bad  
I wanna properly meet them

Pipsqueaker:  
Im guessing they probably want to meet you too

TeddyBear:  
Who are they

Sparky:  
Yeah who

ALexRJ:  
Wait have i

Dixiestixs:  
Not told you

TeddyBear:   
No?

Sparky:  
No?

Dixiestxs:  
Hnm  
[attachment: (2) images]

TeddyBear:  
Who is who

Shirt Jean:  
The white one is Kaiden

Sparky:  
Ah  
You like him don’t you

Shirt Jean:  
Crap am I that obvious

TeddyBear:  
So uh  
Sue me but Declan’s hot

AlexRJ:  
That’s kinda,,,,

Samsam:  
Gay?

AlexRJ:  
Yeah that

Shirt Jean:  
Wait ur taking Kaiden away from me? :(

Pipsqueaker:  
Hmm

PIPSQUEAKER changed SHIRT JEAN to SUGAR FREE

Sugar Free:  
Why

Dixiestixs:  
Why sugar free or why am I taking Kaiden

Sugar free:  
Both ig

Dixiestixs:  
Its not my choice sorry  
You know that he probably likes you back

Sugar free:  
Yeah n ah

Pipsqueaker:  
So ur just gonna suffer in the name of denial

Sugar free:  
Yep

Pipsqueaker:  
In that case

PIPSQUEAKER changed SUGAR FREE to JEALOUSY

Jealousy:  
I mean accurate I guess

TeddyBear:  
So is Declan gay or what

Dixiestixs:  
Bear I stg

Sparky:  
Bear…  
Careful…  
Remember

TeddyBear:  
Ah  
Sorry  
I shouldn’t have

Sparky:  
Don’t worry

Jealousy:  
Im confused whats happening

AlexRJ:  
Doesn’t matter

Samsam:  
Its not our business Cortz  
If thye want to tell us they will

Jealousy:  
True  
Ok then

MelBell:  
U know ive just been watching this whole time and  
Damn yallre wild

Pipsqueaker:  
Oh I forgot you were here Mel   
Sorry  
*whispers*  
Hey Dix

Dixiestixs:  
What Pip  
What do you want to whisper in the group chat

Pipsqueaker:  
Can i  
Can I come with you  
Pls

Dixiestixs:  
*looks at sam and cortz*

TeddyBear:   
What is this  
Roleplay?  
Not that rp isn’t cool, but only if its in characters   
Real ppl rp is weird

AlexRJ:  
Bear I   
Im Not going to ask 

Samsam:  
You know I wouldn’t mind if you took Pip with you  
Besides  
U know the *she*

Jealousy:  
B I t c h w h a t h a p p e n e d 

Samsam:  
She uh  
Kinda asked me out  
But not like  
Date  
Jut like  
Friend  
U know

Jealousy:  
This Is Not A Friend Thing

Samsam:  
I beg to differ

Dixiestixs:  
You beg to w h a t n o w

Samsam:  
Differ

AlexRJ:  
Sam why are you like this  
Why are you such a useless lesbian

Samsam:  
Bc 

TeddyBear:  
Shh  
Let her be a disaster  
Sam idrk who you are but disasters gotta stick together k

MelBell:  
Can I join  
Im,, disaster

Samsam:  
Yeah sure

Sparky:  
So  
Alexxxxxx

AlexRJ:  
YES I’ll convince my parents to drag me, u, Bear n Mel to the area on boxing day  
Even though it’s like a four-hour drive  
Actually they’ll probably stick us on a train early morning and tell us to stay overnight in some crap motel

Dixiestixs:  
Crap motel my ass  
Jordan ur parents are rich right

Sparky:  
Yeah y

Dixiestixs:  
Im not having yall stay in a crappy motel  
Alex tell ur parents that Jordnas parents paid   
I’ll get u guys a GOOD motel

AlexRJ:  
What  
No  
U don’t have to

Dixiestixs:  
Dw about it  
Its fine

TeddyBear:  
You sure?

Dixiestixs:  
Um  
Yeah  
Actually, want me to get you rooms in the whitehouse? Bc I probably can

AlexRJ:  
NO

TeddyBear:  
NO

Sparky:  
NO

MelBell:  
NO

Jealousy:  
Pffft

Pipsqueaker:  
Hold on im sick of jealousy

PIPSQUEAKER changed JEALOUSY to CORTZEE

Cortzee:  
A  
A normal name  
Thank the lord jesus Christ amen

Dixiestixs:  
Ok fine guys at least let me get  
Breakfast included

Sparky:  
Deal

AlexRJ:  
If youre sure

Dixiestixs:  
I am

Samsam:  
She is

Cortzee:  
She is

Pipsqueaker:  
She is

TeddyBear:  
Thanks

MelBell:  
thanks

Xx

Delucia paced up and down her room as she ran through everything, speaking out loud to her open laptop, where a facetime with Alex was set up. 

“Right. It’s the 22nd of December. Tomorrow, the 23rd, we leave so that we arrive there by midday. Get taken to the white house. Attend some fancy dinners or parties or whatever. Hide in my room the rest of the time. Christmas day: have breakfast like normal, get presented to a public that doesn’t even belong to us… well, that we don’t rule over. So what’s even the point…” she trailed off for a moment. 

Delucia shook her head and grimaced, squeezing her eyes shut. “Um, anyway. Lunch, then be presented with some amount of ridiculous gifts for no reason other than crusty tangerine wants to be seen as important. Then the dinner Christmas party. Wow, so much fun. At least I’ll have Pip. It was really lucky that she could come along AND that we’re both being allowed out with Kaid and Dec. Then Boxing Day… get presented AGAIN for unknown reasons before I’m free.” Delucia looked over to her computer and Alex. “Speaking of which, how are things working for you?”

“So, I asked my parents and they said that it was fine, even though they have no idea why I want to see the royal family—but I can go. They believed when I said that Jordan’s parents approved and had paid for a motel. Oh, Jordan texted before, saying that he could go, and so did Bear. We’re just waiting on Mel.”

“Ok, ok. That’s all good. What else?”

“Mum said she’d drive me and Mel to the station to get the train very early boxing Day, Jordan and Bear are coming separately, since everyone wants Christmas day with their families. But we’re all good otherwise. How are you doing things?”

“So, after I get presented on boxing day—I still have no idea why—Kaiden and Declan have been given leave to escort me and Pip around to ‘experience the country’. So what I’m thinking is that we organise a time and place—say, directly afterwards—to meet. Oh, and Jeera may end up having to join us.”

“Oh, that’s fine. So we can sort that out sooner to the date, yeah? Ok, that’s still not long, but—hold on. I got a message.” Alex frowned down at her phone. “Mel says that… Conner wants her to third-wheel for him. On a date.”

“Does she now? Does this interrupt our plans?”

Wincing, Alex continued, “Yeah, she said that it’s boxing day. Want me to ask her to decline?”

“Yeah, but like, tell her to say that she already has plans. Wait, didn’t you that Mel might even be staying over Christmas night?”

“Nah, that was cancelled because family n stuff. So we’re just picking her up in the morning.”

“Oh, ok. Hold on… did she say who Conner was going out with?”

“No, she didn’t, actually. Let me ask.” Delucia watched Alex type something on her phone. A few seconds later, Alex was trying to hide a smile as her fingers ran over the keyboard again. “She said ‘take a wild guess, sherlock’ which I THINK means—” she broke off, smiling wildly as she slammed her fingers onto the screen. “Yep, I was right. Now YOU guess.”

“Omg—was it Blink?” Alex nodded. “Yes! Finally, took them long enough.”

“Oh, god knows. Remember that one day they literally fell asleep on the couch in the library during free period?”

“Well, I wasn’t there, but I still have the photo you sent me.”

“Ah, right. So, anyway, I should go, and you probably should too, it’s like, what, 9:00 there, isn’t it? You have to be up early, so go to sleep.”

“Oh yeah. Night, Alex.” 

“Night.”

Xx

As much as Alex loved Christmas and her parents, for once she couldn’t wait for it to be over. Especially since Alex’s parent’s had for some reason forcefully declined the Ronnigan’s offer to spend Christmas together. 

Sure, she did get some pretty cool things, including a new phone case, some shopping vouchers and the newest book from a series Bear had pushed her to read, which she had ended up really getting into, even though she had never read that much. But she was still impatiently waiting for the day’s end, when she could fall asleep so she could wake up early and get to go. 

To see Delucia. 

To see the person she had been yet technically didn’t know. 

To see her. 

Xx

She woke up in Alex’s body. Great. Just the day it would happen. Well, the only problem was that Alex wouldn’t know exactly how to act at the presentation. Well, she could probably guess and hope that she could play along. 

Whatever. Delucia slipped out of bed, shivering at the cold despite the heating in her room. Good thing Alex had left out a pile of clothes beside an overnight bag. Delucia scooped them up and slipped out into the bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, Delucia was lying on the couch, eating lucky charm marshmallows out of a bowl as she waited for Alex to reply to her message. The bowl was almost empty when she finally got the notification. 

[AlexRJ=Delucia][Dixiestixs=Alex]

AlexRJ:  
Sorry if I wake you but   
How are you gonna handle today  
Do you know what to do

Dixiestixs:  
Yeah  
Just like  
Play along right

AlexRJ:  
Well ig  
That’s kinda the only thing we can do

Dixiestixs:  
Yeah ig :/

AlexRJ:  
Well good luck  
See you later

Dixiestixs:  
Yeah!!  
See you later!!!  
!!!!!!!

AlexRJ:  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Beanie: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

Dixiestixs:  
Sjdhakjhfdkjashdfjk I cant believe this is actually happening!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AlexRJ:  
Yeah im so excited!!!!!!!!

Dixiestixs:  
:DDDDD  
Ok I have to go but ill see you later!!

AlexRJ:  
Byee!!!!!!

Delucia finished off the bowl and went to wake her parents, only to find a note for Alex on the door. 

Alex—  
Sorry if we aren’t awake. You did go to bed quite early, so your father and I stayed up later than usual and might have drunk a little bit too much. Sorry…  
But feel free to take my car and drive yourself down, neither of us will be needing them today.  
Have fun seeing the royal family, dear, but remember, be careful. Stay with your friends at all times. 

Love, your (not quite drunk yet) mother xx

Delucia stared at the note. She had no idea how to drive. So she did the only thing she can think of. 

~

“You never learnt how to drive?” Mel asked as she stared the car. “Why not?”

“Well, maybe because I’m a princess, and if I ever have to go anywhere, I get driven around. No reason for me to learn.”

“I guess you’re right. Now, let’s go before we miss the train.”

“So you can meet A—well, technically, right now, yourself, I guess?”

“Please, just drive. You’re hurting my brain.”

~

Jordan had fallen asleep across Mel’s lap not even ten minutes after they had boarded the train. Delucia and Bear had tried to talk a few times while Mel was leaning back with her headphones on, but for some reason it was awkward and unnatural and kept dying out. 

Until Delucia brought up the people. Specifically—

“Declan. Declan and Kaiden, and maybe Jeera. Not sure about her yet, but it’ll be them who get to follow us around everywhere. Plus, Pip came with me—uh, Dix—so she’ll be there too. I’m so excited. I can’t wait.”  
“Yeah, I’m excited for you too, Al—Dix. This must all be so weird for you two.”

“Oh, trust me. It is. It really is.”

“So, you want me to tell you about how things like this have happened in fanfiction? Like, the meet ups, that is?”

“Wait, you read fanfiction?”

“What? Have I only ever talked to Alex about this? No. Right, well, short version. Im a nerd, but you already knew that. I read fanfiction. A lot. And when Alex first came to me about this… I did research. Which did help quite a bit, it gave her the idea of drawing the line on her hand. So, about the meet ups. There are three possible outcomes of today.”

“And they are…”

“One: it ends. You guys stop swapping bodies after today, and usually that includes some switch back when you first touch. Two: everything stays the same. Sure, you’ve met up, but you’re not together, the switches continue. Three: the first touch thing again, but you keep swapping anyway.”

“Oh, wow. Honestly, I’m not exactly sure which one I’m hoping for right now.”

“Yeah, from what I know of Alex, she isn’t sure either.”

Xx

Alex woke earlier than she had expected. 

In Delucia’s body. 

Great, just what she needed. To mess up in some way by accident and ruin the reputation. 

Reaching for the phone, Alex saw a message from Delucia. 

Oh, right. That was happening. She was meeting Delucia for real. 

Today. 

Soon. 

After texting back and forth for a few minutes, Alex became to agitated to stay in bed, so she excused herself and began pacing around the room. It was much too early for anyone else to be awake yet—or at least anyone around here. She had to do something to pass the time, so she checked the room for anything. Nothing, no bookshelves or anything she could use to entertain herself. 

That leaves me with two options. Start climbing the roof or look for a library. 

Wait, no. That’s right, Pip is here too. 

Alex threw herself back onto the bed and picked up the phone. She went to message Pip, only to see that she was already typing. 

Pipsqueaker:  
Hey  
Dix  
Or  
Alex  
Whoever you are  
Are you awake  
Im bored

Dixiestixs:  
Yeah im awaks  
Im bored  
Im alex btw  
Can you come to my room  
is that allowed

Pipsqueaker:  
Yeah  
The only reason we were put in separate rooms is b cur parenst didn’t want you staing up late and bein tired today

Dixiestixs:  
Damn  
K come over then

Pip appeared in the room no more than a minute later. “Hey, Princess. Or should I say, Alex.”

“Hey, Pip. Hey, uh, do you have any tips on how I can act properly today? Just, anything?”

“Um… no, sorry. I got nothing.”

“Damn it. Ok, guess I’ll just wing it.”

“You do that.”

Pip was allowed to stay right up until a servant bustled in to help Alex—technically Delucia—ready. Alex endured twenty minutes of washing, dressing, and hair and make-up doing before she was ‘ready’. Oh, don’t worry, in a half an hour you can come back and undo it all before you go off with your friend. 

At least she looked nice. The dress was a deep, rich purple and made of a supple material, which was both thin and warm somehow. It stretched down to cover her arms and hugged her chest, waist and hips, leaving her legs with enough movement to be able to walk easily. But that was all. Walk. 

Yeah. Fun. How did Delucia put up with this all the time? Probably just used to it. 

Xx

Delucia pushed her way through the crowd, desperately trying to get close enough to the front, hoping that her friends were close enough. If they weren’t, well, that was a shame. They weren’t the ones meeting—according to Bear—their soulmate. 

She eventually came up with an idea. Biting her and crouching a bit, she looked around nervously as she announced in a small shaky voice, “Excuse me. I—I can’t find my mum. Can you help me?”

A sixtyish year-old man looked down at her. “Of course. Where was she, do you know?”

“Sh—she said she was at the front. Can you help me find her?”

He nodded. “Excuse me,” he called, pushing through the crowd. “Little girl needs to find her mum. Let her through.”

Grumbling, the people shuffled around enough to make a small gap, just big enough for Delucia to walk though. “Th—thank you,” she stuttered, offering a small, scared-looking smile to the people as she passed. Once out of sight of them, she weaved through the crowd, knowing she had left her friends behind, but not really caring. Hoping they had enough sense to not try to chase her. 

She reached the front sooner than she expected, halting when she reached the line of policemen and fences that were separating her from—well, technically herself. 

Alex wasn’t visible yet. 

And then she was. 

Wow, it was weirder than she had expected to see her own face. 

Xx

“Come on, Princess. It’s time.”

Great. Time to go stand on a balcony for a few minutes for a country that didn’t even bow to the king and queen being presented. Why?

At least she got to finally—FINALLY—meet Delucia. 

When Alex was ushered onto the balcony and hissed at to wave, all she did was lift her hand slightly as she stood between the king and queen, casting her eyes over the crowd, looking for her. 

And then—there. Right at the front. 

Her own face was staring back at her.


	13. Through My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

As their eyes met, something peculiar happened. A thought grew in Alex’s mind, one she had not created herself. 

Alex. Alex. Come on, please let this work. ALEX.

Woah, what’s this? 

IT WORKED.

Dix, is that you?

Yes, it’s me.

Wait, so we have mental communication now?

Yes. We do. I’ve been trying to do this for ages.

Wait, but how did you think it could work in the first place?

Books. I read a lot.

Ah, ok. Hey, can you find a way to get to the park behind this place by, say, 10? I think that’s when I’m meant to be able to leave.

Yeah, ok. Park at 10. Got it. See you there.

See you there.

It took all her willpower to not run off right then and there. She was right there. RIGHT THERE. Everything that had happened, a way that could fix it, right there. In front of her. 

And no way to get to her. 

Yet. 

As soon as she could leave, Alex did, flying back to her room as fast as she could in the two-inch heels and tight dress. Pip was there, waiting, and swiftly unzipped the dress for Alex and began unpinning and brushing out her hair as Alex sat at the vanity and began scrubbing at her makeup. At least it wasn’t layered on too thickly. 

Then she changed into a set of clothes laid out for her: a thick cream sweater, soft as a kitten, jeans such a dark green they were almost black, knee high black boots and a heavy brown coat. And a beanie of the same hues as the jeans. 

Pip was already dressed in something similar, the dark green traded for a pale yellow. Alex was about to leave the room when she got a notification. 

Palace Squad

JayJay:  
Time to get the gals to meet

Dixiestixs:  
Since when was Jeera in on this

JayJay:  
Since YOU messed up, ALEX

Dixiestixs:  
Oh right I did

JayJay:  
So are we all ready

Dixiestixs:  
Yes

KayJay:  
Yes

Pipsqueaker:  
Yes

Daddy:  
Yes

JayJay:  
Wh  
Declan  
What  
Why

KayJay:  
He has a daddy kink

JayJay:  
And you know this because 

KayJay:  
Uh  
...

Dixiestixs:  
I knew it  
I knew you were secretly dating

Daddy:  
Um no  
Not anymore 

Pipsqueaker:  
‘Not anymore’  
Damn

JayJay:  
You know what never mind  
Just change your name back to BigDecEnergy  
Or just anything  
Not Daddy

Daddy:  
:(

DADDY changed their name to BIGDECENERGY

JayJay:  
That’s better

BigDecEnergy:  
:)

JayJay:  
Get that creepy passive aggressive smile away from me 

KayJay:  
:)

Dixiestix:  
HEY  
Concentrate  
I want to see my girlfriend 

Pipsqueaker:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Called it

JayJay:  
Oh so she’s your girlfriend now

Dixiestixs:  
What  
Um no  
What gave you that idea

KayJay:  
‘I want to see my girlfriend’ ‘Um no, what gave you that idea’  
Make up your mind, Princess

Dixiestixs:  
She’s not my girlfriend

Pipsqueaker:  
Sure

BigDecEnergy:  
Whatever you say

Dixiestixs:  
Wait just remember  
Im Alex rn  
BUT according to Bear that May or May Not change

BigDecEnergy:  
Wait Bear  
Hes the nerd right  
The cute one

Dixiestixs:  
Hey pip check this out  
They don’t even know each other but they’re already gay for each other

BigDecEnergy:  
Im what now

KayJay:  
*:･ﾟ✧g a y *:･ﾟ✧ 

JayJay:  
Nice touch with the sparkles but so are you Kaiden

KayJay:  
First of all says you  
Second of all im talking to someone

Dixiestixs:  
Who is it  
Who is it Kaiden

KayJay:  
Im not saying

BigDecEnergy:  
who  
Is it Courtney

KayJay:  
Im not saying

Dixiestixs:  
So its Cortz then

KayJay:  
Mmmmmmmmm  
Mayhaps

Pipsqueaker:  
Y e s

Dixiestixs:  
God FINALLY  
So Declan how are you planning on talking to Bear

BigDecEnergy:  
Alex why

Dixiestixs:  
Uhm bc

BigDecEnergy:  
Lets not go there  
Lets go back to you and how you’re meant to be meeting us three minutes ago

Dixiestixs:  
Oh damn ur right  
Ill be right there

KayJay:  
You better be

Pipsqueaker:  
She will be  
Ill make sure of it

“Alex, come on. We need to go.”

“Right, yeah. Lead the way, cos I have no idea where anything is.”

“Absolutely.” Grabbing Alex’s hand, Pip pulled her down the hall as fast as they could without running. They reached the back door, where Kaiden, Declan and Jeera were already waiting. 

“Don’t worry,” Jeera said lightly before Alex could ask. “I’m just here to drive you guys around. I’m not coming anywhere else with you.”

“Oh, thanks,” Alex said. “So, can we go?”

“Eager much, huh? Come on, let’s go.”

“To the park first,” Alex insisted. 

“To the park,” Kaiden agreed with a nod of his head. 

Xx

As soon as Alex—technically Delucia—disappeared from the balcony, Delucia ran. 

She ran as fast as she could while pushing through the crowd, trying to get out. She tripped over feet and nearly knocked people over, not caring about the trail of grumbling people she left behind. 

She ran into her friends at the edge of the crowd—like, she physically crashed into Jordan. 

“Woah, calm down,” he frowned. “I take it you sa—”

“We don’t have time,” she snapped. “Park. Now. Come on.”

“Um… ok?” Jordan followed without question, Bear and Mel right behind him. Moving at a fast pace, it wasn’t long before they were crossing the road and on the outskirts of the park. 

Delucia frantically scanned the place, slumping when she saw didn’t see anything. 

“Hey, she won’t be here yet,” Bear reasoned. “You ran so fast; she’s hardly had any time to get here.”

“Oh… yeah, you’re right. I just don’t know how long I can wait.”

“You can do it. She will be here, A—Dix.” Bear shot her a half-hearted, apologetic smile. “Just wait.”

So she waited, making brisk laps around in case she missed something. 

And then finally, finally. 

Alex! Alex!

Dix. Where are you?

Where are you?

She was there. Delucia saw herself walking through the park. 

To your right.

To my… where?

Resigned, Delucia just called out. “HEY! OVER HERE!”

Alex whipped her head around, frozen with her mouth hanging slightly open for a few seconds. Then Kaiden nudged her and she was moving, running towards Delucia. Running like the wind.

And Delucia was mirroring her movements. They got closer and closer until they were nose-to-nose. 

They both froze, seeing themselves for the first time.

Xx

Alex marched in front of Kaiden, despite him demanding that she stay behind. Her eyes darted back and forth, searching. Searching. Searching. 

Alex! Alex!

Dix. Where are you?

Where are you?

To your right.

Alex turned her head but still couldn’t see. 

To my… where?

“HEY! OVER HERE!” 

She turned her head so fast that she cricked her neck. 

And there they were. 

Alex froze, mouth ajar, staring at—technically, at herself. Then Kaiden nudged her shoulder, saying, “Go on,” and she was running. Running like the wind. 

And Delucia was copying her actions, both of them flying towards each other until they froze, only inches apart. 

Alex stared at her own face—truth be told, it was slightly unnerving. But all that meant was that it was finally happening. She was finally here. 

“Hey,” Delucia said, a little breathlessly, her words creating a puff of mist in front of her face. 

Alex bit her lip. “Hey, yourself.”


	14. Finally

Delucia laughed. “I can’t believe it’s really... it’s really you. After all this time... we finally meet.”

“Yeah. It’s all been so... strange. But honestly? I’m glad it happened. If only because it brought me to you.”

“That’s so cheesy.”

Smiling, Alex reached for Delucia’s hand and squeezed it. But as she did so, a peculiar sensation washed over her. 

Her consciousness seemed to partially dissolve and be rebuilt, bit by bit. 

Oh. This must be...

She screwed her eyes shut to block it out. Sure enough, when she opened them again, she was looking at Delucia—the real Delucia, in her own body—through her own eyes. 

“Oh, thank god,” Alex muttered. “I’m taller than you again.”

That was all it took to break the tension enough for Delucia to hesitantly throw her arms around Alex, pulling her into a hug that was immediately returned. 

Delucia pulled away. “I still can’t believe that... you’re really here. That I’M really here. With you. It’s all so...”

“Yeah, I get you,” Alex nodded. 

By then, their friends had all reached where they were standing. None of them spoke. Alex could feel the awkwardness radiating off all of them. “Ah,” she said, stepping back and clearing her throat. “Sorry. Um…”

“Right, introductions,” Delucia said, blinking. “Um… hi Jordan, Bear, Mel. Ok, this is weird. I know you but technically you don’t know me. But you also do know me. Does that make sense?”

“Yes,” Bear said, at the same time as both Jordan and Mel answered the opposite. 

“Right, resident nerd. This is Declan. I think you guys would be… good friends.”

“Alex, I swear—”

Alex held her hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying. You guys should talk. Also, Kaiden and Pip. Mel, Pip, you guys… kind of know each other. I reckon you should get to know each other a bit better, I think you have a lot in common.”

“Alex!” 

“Fine, I’ll stop. But you’ll thank me one day.”

“This is all very nice,” Kaiden jutted in, “But if we just stand here, we’ll die of cold. Let’s get back to Jeera and the car.”

“Right, ye—” Delucia looked around. “Wait, how much space does the car have? We have, like, double the people now.”

“Don’t worry. It’s a limo.”

“It’s a what?” Jordan screeched. “And is this Jeera, like, a proper driver?”

“No,” Kaiden said, a bit of a proud look on his face. “She’s my sister.”

“OH. So… what’s she like?”

“A queen,” Alex answered before Kaiden could. “An absolute queen.”

“And a bicon,” Delucia added. “More than you could ever be.”

“Anyone can be more of a bicon than Jordan,” Bear supplied. “He’s like, the least iconic.”

“Rude,” Jordan said, poking his tongue out childishly. “I am most definitely iconic.”

“Mm nah.”

Jeera was still sitting in the front of the car, and upon seeing them approach, hastily reached to turn down the radio. “Hey, guys,” she called. “So you found each other. Good job. And no one died. Congrats. Get in losers, we’re going shopping.”

“Yes! Mean girls,” Alex answered as she climbed in after Kaiden. 

“I want some introductions, by the way. Also are you guys… who is who?”

“We’re in our own bodies, if that’s what you’re asking,” Delucia said, the last to enter the limo. 

It was very fancy, with a creamy white U-shaped couch—still car seats, obviously—and a glass partition between the driver and main part which was currently down. 

“Right, before we go, run me through the names.”

Alex began, pointing at her friends. “The one sitting next to Declan—called it, gay—is Bear, the blond guy is Jordan and the blond girl is Mel. Also, what were you listening to before?”

“Nice. And it was just the radio…”

“Turn it back up,” Alex instructed. 

“Sure. So where am I dropping you?”

They all turned to Alex. “Well?” Jordan said. “Where we going?”

“Uh…” she tried to send a thought to Delucia, surprised when it worked. 

Where do you want to go?

Food courts… they’re a thing, right?

Yeah. Wanna go there?

Yep.

“Nearest entrance to the food court,” Alex said firmly. 

“Of course. I’m coming to collect you at 5:00 pm precisely, and if you’re not there, I send out a search party. Got it?”

“Got it,” Delucia nodded. “This is all so extra. I hate it.”

“It’s for your safety, Princess,” Kaiden sighed. “Hey, at least you don’t have proper bodyguards. Be glad it’s just us.”

“Yeah, sure. I will be. Hey, Kaid, how’s Cortz? I haven’t heard from her since I left, but you’ve been texting quite a bit…”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about. What you should be asking‚—” he lowered his voice, leaning in slightly, “—is why and how Declan is already so obviously gay for Bear.”

“Don’t ask me, relationships are basically illegal for me, so I have no idea how these things should work.”

“Just look at them, though,” Alex sighed. “Heart eyes. Everywhere.”

“True. Yeah, new otp. Stirronigan for life.”

“Hold up. Where did you get stirronigan? What the f—”

“Here we are, guys. See you at five.”

“Thank you, Jeera,” Delucia said as she climbed out of the car. “See you then.”

Once the rest of them were standing on the sidewalk beside Delucia, Alex turned to her as they began to walk inside. “Where did you get stirronigan from? It’s obviously Beclan.”

“No way. Stirronigan.”

“No, it’s beclan. Only use the last names if the first names are too similar or its too weird to say.”

“But stirronigan sounds much more sophisticated!”

“Woah, ladies. What’re arguing about?”

“Ship names,” Alex said stubbornly. “It’s beclan.”

“No! Stironnigan!”

“Hold up. Compromise?”

Delucia crossed her arms. “Fine.”

“Alright. What’s this compromise?”

“Bean.”

“Bean?”

“Bean.”

“Explain.”

“B-E-A-R and D-E-C-L-A-N. First two letters of Bear and last two of Declan. B-E and A-N. B-E-A-N. Bean.”

“Alright, that’s fair,” Delucia conceded. “Now, what’s this food court you guys keep going on about?”

“You’ve never been in a food court?” Mel piped up suddenly. 

“Um… no, why?”

“With all due respect, your highness—”

Delucia cringed at the title. “Please don’t call me that.”

“In that case, with all due respect, Dix, what the fuck.”

Shocked, Alex turned to her friend. “Mel, what the fuck. You never swear.”

“But this is a crisis, Alex. She’s never been to a food court. Bet she’s never had McDonalds either.”

“No, I haven’t. Wh—”

Jordan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. You’re missing out on so much without even realizing it. McNaldo’s time, everyone.” He marched off. 

“Uh, Jordan?” Alex called after him. “Did you even look? It’s the other side of the food court.”

“And how do you know I wasn’t planning on going to the opposite side and backflipping over?”

“Please, Jordan. Not today. We only have six hours. And sure, that sounds like a lot, but that’s nowhere near enough time. Follow ME.” Alex turned on her heel and lead the way to McDonald’s, Delucia following curiously right behind her. 

Luckily, the line was short enough that it was only a few minutes before they reached the front. Even Kaiden and Declan had had McDonald’s before. Delucia was the only one, and everyone was convinced that that needed to change. Right now.

Alex and Jordan ended up joining forces to pay for everything as none of the others had American money. It was worth it, though. All of it.

They feasted on burgers, nuggets and an insane amount of chips before they were all too full to eat anymore, and when they were, all of them unanimously decided to start walking right then and there. 

They spent the next few hours wandering throughout the mall, popping in and out of shops. They stopped at a coffeeshop around 12:30 for hot drinks and snacks as they were still full from earlier and to rest their legs. This time, Bear and Mel insisted on paying. After ordering, Alex, Delucia, Kaiden, Declan, Jordan and Pip all flopped down in a booth. 

Alex had barely spoken to anyone but Delucia for most of the day. Out loud while they walked alongside each other and through the mind connection Alex still didn’t understand—she had suggested the ask Bear, but Delucia had said it could wait—when they wanted their conversation to be more private, they were too out of breath to talk, or if they were separated—in different shops, in the bathroom or change room. It didn’t take long for Delucia to try something ‘from her books’ and attempt to send a mental image to Alex. Surprisingly, that had also worked. It was weird to be talking to each other without a screen or pen and paper between them, slowing the communication. 

And neither of them had realized exactly how little they really knew about each other. So naturally, there was a lot to say. 

They ended up leaving the boys at the coffee shop. Alex, Mel and Pip rolled their eyes at that, claiming that they ‘just didn’t understand’ and that ‘it was important to give Dix the experience’. But no, their legs were tired. 

Sure, sure. 

At least with the boys out of the way, they could spend more time going into and staying in shops they liked—mainly clothes shops. Not that they bought much, but it was still a load of fun to try things on. 

Hey, Alex.

Yeah, Dix?

What do you think? The green or purple?

Two almost identical images appeared in Alex’s mind of Delucia in two almost identical, floor length dresses, one a rich purple, the other a dark green. The dresses had a pointed sweetheart neckline attached to mesh which covered her chest and formed sleeves that pointed over the back of her hand. The rest seemed to be made of some silky sort of material. 

Oh, the purple. 100%. 

Ok, thanks. I think I like that one better, too. 

Yeah, it suits you. Brings out your eyes. 

Alex went back to flipping through the shelves. She hadn’t found anything from that shop yet, but when Delucia appeared behind her, she was practically forced into the green dress. 

Really? I’m not sure.

Oh, come on. Just come out already. I’m sure it looks great.

Alright, don’t hassle me.

Alex unlocked the dressing room door and stepped out. Delucia clapped her hands in delight upon seeing it. “It’s perfect. Come on, we’re getting it.”

“You sure? I don’t know when I’d ever use it—”

“What about… Oh, prom? Does your school do that?”

“Not sure. But if they do…”

“You’re going, right?”

“Um, I—uh, I—I don’t know. Fine, I’ll get it.”

“Perfect! Let’s go! Hey, Mel, Pip, you guys find anything?”

“Yeah, we did,” Pip said, suddenly materializing in front of them. She was holding a nice yellow dress. It was knee length with a stiff bodice that had three buttons. There was a frill around the waist and the sweetheart neckline, covering the base of the thin straps. Not normally something you’d find in the middle of winter, but still nice. 

“Oh, cool. Mel?”

“Nope. Nothing yet.”

“Well, let’s keep going. We’ll find something.”

~

“You don’t have to do this for me. Besides, it’s not like I’ll have a chance to wear it, anyway.”

“Dix come on. You’ll love it, you really will. You do know that I’ve been right through your wardrobe and in all that you have NOTHING I would consider comfortable. Let me get this for you. Well, and kind for myself too, I guess.”

“Alright fine. I guess… they are comfy. And soft… so soft.”

“So… you’ve never worn sweatpants before?”

“No, Mel. Never. Well, not as myself. Actually, not sure if I have as Alex either. That’s not something—” she lowered her voice, “—a princess does.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Kind of rude, if you ask me.”

“Yeah, it really is. Like, I can barely survive wearing her clothes a few days a week. How do you do it full time?”

“Guess I’m just used to it?”

Alex sighed. “Let’s just get the hoodie and sweats and go. It’s nearly 4:30, we don’t want to leave the boys too long.”

“Oh! Ok, can we agree to not say anything about leaving them? And make them promise, too? Since they’re technically my bodyguards they weren’t meant to…”

“Yeah, sure, Dix. We got your back.” Alex pulled out her phone. “Actually, I have an idea. Don’t know why I didn’t do this sooner.”

America Squad

AlexRJ:  
Sup homos  
Yall males

Sparky:  
Ya

AlexRJ:  
Wheres the other ones  
The tall ones

BigDecEnergy:  
Here

KayJay:  
Here

Teddybear:  
No one asked but im here  
The short one apparently

AlexRJ:  
No one even  
Anyway  
We cant let it get out that yall ditched Dix

KayJay:  
Damn  
I didn’t think of that

AlexRJ:  
Why not

KayJay:  
I was… preoccupied

AlexRJ:  
With

BigDecEnergy:  
Texting cortz

KayJay:  
I was not

Sparky:  
Oh? Then why were you smiling Like That  
I wanted to talk to someone after the other guys left but you kept getting distracted

AlexRJ:  
By ‘the other guys’ do you mean us girls  
Or

Sparky:  
Oh I mean the homosexuals  
They started talking after we all got a bit more comfortable with each other  
Then they went off somewhere  
And Kaid was busy talking to Cortz so I gave up and just talked to some of my internet friends  
Actually just this one, we’re pretty good friends  
Name is Adrian

TeddyBear:  
Can you not call us *that*  
It makes me uncomfortable

Sparky:  
Oh sorry B

TeddyBear:  
Don’t call me B

Sparky:  
Sorry

AlexRJ:  
This is a mess

Sparky:  
Like my life  
Don’t try to deny it

AlexRJ:  
I wasn’t going to  
Anyway we’re on our way back

KayJay:  
Oh cool  
Cool  
See you then


	15. Jordan is Cheap at TorD

They met Jeera where she had dropped them off earlier. “So, these guys didn’t come with us, right?”

“Yeah. That’s it. Hey, could you drive these guys to the hotel? It’s only a few blocks.”

“Sure, sure. How did you manage to do it behind your parent’s backs? Actually, I don’t want to know. Give me the directions.”

All too soon, Alex, Mel, Bear and Jordan were dropped off at a fancy hotel. They all said their goodbyes, Alex noticing as Mel lingered by Pip, talking quietly. 

And then she was faced with the thing she had been dreading all day. 

Saying goodbye. To Delucia. 

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Neither.”

“I… I’m really happy that this could happen. Like, really, really happy.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“I don’t want you to go, either.”

They both went quiet for a few seconds. 

“I’m going to miss you.”

“Yeah. You reckon we’re still going to swap?”

“Who knows. Guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Guess so.”

“Hey, am I allowed to hug you? Is that legal?”

“Don’t know if ANYTHING I’ve done today is legal. Go ahead.”

Alex reached forward, pulling Delucia into a hug which she returned, at first hesitantly, then with as much compassion as Alex. 

Thank you.

I’ll miss you, Alex.

I’ll miss you more.

Alex finally pulled away. “You have to go, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do,” Delucia said, biting her lip. “But before I do—” she leaned forward slightly before pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s cheek. She walked away then, backwards. “Goodbye, Alex.”

“Bye, Dix.”

She turned to get in the car. 

Goodbye.

Xx

[Bear]

They had to practically drag Alex inside to stop her from watching the car until she couldn’t see it anymore. Once inside, she calmed down a bit, but Bear could see that she was concentrating on something. What, he didn’t know, just that it was internal.

“Hi, um… booking for Alexandra Jennings?” he asked, stepping up to the counter. 

“Jennings… Alexandra… ah, yes. One night, room for four. Already paid for. Here is your key. Room 117, second floor. Have a good stay.”

Bear took the key. “Thank you,” he said as he began walking to the elevator, his friends following. “So, guys,” he said, “Based on the lobby, what do you reckon the room is like?”

“Probably the size of my whole house,” Alex snorted. “That’s how things—” she broke off, that expression as if she was concentrating appearing again. 

“Hey, Alex, been meaning to ask. What are you doing that requires so much concentration? Like, I get that thinking is hard when you don’t do it a lot, but—”

“Oh, shut up. Give me a sec.” 

“Fine, fine.”

“Ok. So, what I was doing was—” she was cut off when they reached the door of the room and Bear went to unlock it. 

It wasn’t quite what they had imagined. It was still large, but it was a single room with two double beds—that would be a problem—a couch, a table and four chairs, a large TV and a door leading to a bathroom. 

“I can sleep on the couch,” Jordan and Bear offered at the same time. 

“Oh, picky, picky. You broke up long enough ago, or can it never be ‘no homo’?”

“I don’t want to make it awkward,” Bear said stubbornly. “I’m taking the couch. I don’t think Jordan would fit, anyway.”

“Touché,” Jordan nodded. “Fine. Bear, take the couch. You girls don’t mind sharing, do you?”

“No, no that’s fine. Hey, you reckon we could order pizza to come here?”

“No idea. Let’s call room service and ask.”

“Jordan no.”

“You’re not my mum, Bear.” Jordan picked up the phone on the table, scanning the list before punching in some numbers. “Hello, room service? No I don’t want anything; I was just wondering if we’d be able to order pizza to come to our room. Oh, you’d collect it at the door for us and bring it up? Ok, cool. Thanks.” He hung up. “All chill. Pizza for dinner.”

“Hell yeah. Ok, Bear, want to know what I was doing before? I’ve been meaning to ask all day, but haven’t had time.”

“What? Oh, yeah, tell me.”

“Right, I’ll tell you, if…”

Oh, no. 

“If you give me more details about what happened today. Jordan says you and Declan… what was the phrase? ‘Went off somewhere’.”

Xx

[Alex]

Alex smiled vindictively, knowing she’d aimed for the right place. She could see the struggle on Bear’s expression. “Fine. Not that there’s much to tell, anyway. We were just talking, and we just ended up walking around for a bit. That’s all. Now, what’s going on with you?”

“Well, there’s this thing going on. It only started today. Basically, Dix and I… we can mentally communicate. Is this, like, a thing that can happen in your fanfiction?”

“First of all, it’s not MY fanfiction. Not that I don’t write it, but in this case it’s just research. Second of all, yes, but it’s a very rare occurrence. Generally it’s not something that would happen, but—”

“So, yes. Ok, cool.”

Have you asked yet?

Yeah. Just did.

And?

It’s not common, but it does happen. 

Oh. Interesting. So…

We’re special. Thanks, you’re the one who figured this out.

Yeah, now I can ask you to do math for me when I don’t understand it. 

Please, no.

Wait, you know how can send, like, images… what do you reckon we could send, like, memories, like videos?

Give it a try. Why not?

Suddenly, an image flashed in front of Alex’s eyes and began playing. It was of Pip, talking non-stop. 

“And, like, she said that she’d really love to keep chatting, even if it is online. You know, I wish we didn’t live in different countries. Like, I really like her already. How well should you know someone before you can say that you like them? Like, I mean, we’ve talked before, but we only just met, and—” 

“Oh, my god,” Delucia’s voice cut her off. “We get it, you like Mel.”

She crossed her arms. “Is there a problem?”

“Yeah, you’re doing my head in. Besides, I want to hear about where Declan went.”

“Yeah, no. You’re not going to hear anything.”

“Rude.”

The ‘memory’ cut off there. 

That happened earlier.

Yep. 

Hold on, Mel is speaking. I can’t hear right now. Be right back.

K. 

“So, like, I mean, I did say I wanted to like, talk online with her and all that, but I mean, she probably just thinks it was like, a friend thing. And I mean, I’ve never been in a relationship before—not that this is going anywhere—so how should I know what anything means?”

Alex looked over and caught Bear’s eye, then Jordan’s, confirming they were both as close to laughter as she was—but they didn’t know what else she knew.

Hey, Dix. Check this out. 

Alex brought up the memory of what she had just heard.

Oh my gosh. 

We been knew. 

We been knew. 

I got to go, but talk later.

Yeah, see ya.

Alex pulled herself back to reality just in time to hear, “Let’s start with Alex. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Alright. Tell us everything—EVERYTHING—you feel regarding Dix.”

“Like… about the swapping and that?”

“No. Delucia.”

Crap. That meant confessing to herself as well. “Well, I have thought about this before, and I have talked to Mel about it… ages and ages ago. And, like, it’s weird, because we haven’t talked face-to-face before today unless it was over facetime or something. And now you’re saying that… well, you have said there’s a chance it might stop. And, well, that’s… I don’t know.”

“Oh my god. If I knew this is what we were going to get… just get to the point.”

“Well, I—I think I might kind of like her? I mean, I don’t know though. I’ve never had a crush on a girl before… actually, I haven’t really liked any guys either. Maybe I’m ace… or Demi. I mean… I never really thought about it, but… Yeah, that could be… you know what? I’ll be back in a sec.”

Dix. 

Dix. 

DIX!

Sorry. What’s up? I’m kind of at dinner right now, so be quick.

Oh, it can wait. 

No, tell me. 

Ok, well, I wanted to asked, have you ever like…

Have I ever what?

Questioned… yourself. Like, your sexuality. 

I—I thought you knew. I’m pan.

Wait, what? How did I not know that?

Because you’re oblivious. 

Touché. 

Ok, well why are you asking?

I think I might be demi. Not sure. 

Oh, that’s cool. Why you saying this?

I was just talking to my friends about how I think I might like a girl, and then I was like, well I haven’t liked a girl before, but I haven’t really liked many people at all, but the girl I think I like, we’re pretty close, so…  
And no, you may not know. 

Ok. Yeah, that’s definitely a possibility. But why not? Why can’t I know?

Um… because.

You’re no fun. I got to go. Talk later?

Yeah, talk later.

“I’m back, yall,” Alex announced. “Jordan, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Order us the pizza,” Alex paused, “and pay.”

“Wh—No! I was going to use that one. Stuff you.” He slouched off to get his phone, talking over his shoulder as he did so. “Mel, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What pizza do you want?”

“Come on now, Jordan. That’s just cheap.”


	16. Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: (SPOLIER)  
> ~ school shooting

It was a whole week until Alex woke up in Delucia’s body again. Unsure after four days as herself, she had gone to Bear about it, but he had simply waved if off, saying it was probably just ‘an alignment delay,’ whatever that meant. 

Alex wasn’t exactly happy to be swapping, but she was relieved because it meant more time around Sam and Courtney and Pip. As much as she wanted her own life, she didn’t really want to lose them either. 

So everything was back to normal from the first Friday back at school after Christmas. Or at least as normal as things had been before. 

Just with mind communication now. 

Xx

“Alex! Seriously, you better get up or I’ll come in there and shake you.”

Delucia blinked awake. “Oh, thank god. Mel, I’ll be out in a sec.”

Delucia didn’t bother to shower, just throwing on some clothes before she grabbed her bag and barged out the door. “Sorry, I overslept. But guess what.”

“Are you—oh. Yeah, ok. Let’s go, Dix. We’re late. The bus leaves now so we have to wait another 20 minutes, meaning we’re going to be late. But also that you probably have more time if you want to eat.”

“Ok, sure. You want anything?”

“Nah. But I forgot to fill up my water bottle at home, so I’m just gonna sneal your water, ‘kay?”

“’Kay.”

Where did you put the cereal THIS time?

Sorry, can’t talk right now. Doing YOUR history exam.

I need breakfast!

I need help! Do you know this stuff?

Yeah, I do. Where’s the cereal?

One shelf above. Now, what year did England take control of Australia? 1700, 1770, 1776 or 1788?

Oh my god. That’s a question? Wow. 1770. Easy. 

Thanks.

Xx

Alex was impatiently waiting for the day to end when Delucia spoke to her through her mind. 

Guess I should shut up. Alex?

Yeah?

Delucia sent a question without wording it, simply by throwing her feeling through their bond. 

Do you have any idea—

No. Unless—

What?

Shut up. Whatever you do, do not say anything. Now go. You’ll need full concentration.

Why—

‘Please don’t let it be what I think it is,’ Alex prayed. ‘Please.’ 

Alex, please. Tell me.

There was an alarm. Send me the memory. 

The alarm that Delucia sent via the memory almost triggered an auto-response that Alex only just managed to suppress. That alarm… it could only mean one thing. 

This is bad. Be careful. Don’t say anything. 

Why? What—

Good luck.

No longer focused on the lesson, Alex only hoped that her friends—well, everyone—would be ok. 

But not even half an hour later, Alex felt something. A sudden, dull pain in her chest. In her heart. But muted… as if it was a phantom. As if she was feeling someone else’s pain. 

Dix! What happened?

Alex… I—I’m sorry.

And everything went black. 

Xx

“What’s going on.” 

She didn’t ask a question, only demanded an answer. But Delucia didn’t get one. 

She asked again. “What’s going o—!”

“Shut up,” Bear hissed. “Shut up shut up shut up.”

Delucia wrenched his hand off her mouth. “Why? What’s happened?”

“SHH.”

Guess I should shut up. Alex?

Yeah?

Do you have any idea—

No. Unless—

What?

Shut up. Whatever you do, do not say anything. Now go. You’ll need full concentration.

Why—

The alarm stopped. For a second, it was as if everyone was frozen. Then there was a sudden scramble to get under the desks as the teacher rushed to lock the door and shut the windows. 

Extremely confused, Delucia ducked underneath her own desk and opened her mouth to whisper something to Bear, but as soon as her lips parted, he shook his head, mouthing something that looked like ‘Alex’.

Alex, please. Tell me.

There was an alarm. Send me the memory. 

Delucia recalled the blaring of the alarm and pushed it through her mind. 

This is bad. Be careful. Don’t say anything. 

Why? What—

Good luck.

Delucia frowned to herself as she felt Alex’s presence disappear. Good luck? What was that for? Why did she need luck for this?

 

She had been crouched underneath the desk in the silent classroom for almost 30 minutes, adrenaline pumping through her veins for a reason she had slowly put together. 

America. Gun laws. Stupid, stupid gun laws. And out of all the places—

There was a crunching sound and a heavy thud in the distance, repeating but sounding as if it was slowly getting closer. Delucia squeezed her eyes shut, rocking back and forward as she prayed, hoping against all hope that it wouldn’t stop, that it would just go away. Leave them. Let them—

—Let them live. 

But of course, no such luck. 

In the teacher’s haste, she had forgotten to check that the door was properly locked. Delucia crouched under her desk as a clicking sounded in the room, quiet yet the loudest thing she had heard all day. 

Paralyzed with fear, knowing this could full well mean the end of… what? If she died… would Alex die? Would Delucia be pulled back to her own body? Would Alex live out the rest of her life as Delucia? 

Would they both die?

Biting her lip and swallowing back her tears, Delucia turned and looked around the class. At least three-quarters were crying, boys as well as girls. They knew… they knew what would happen. 

So when the… person kicked the door open, Delucia knew she wasn’t going to let that happen.

She didn’t plan any of it. It was all on instinct, an impulse to protect. 

When the person—It was a man—lifted the gun, everything seemed to slow down. Delucia watched as he fired two shots, not knowing or caring where they went as she moved. Pushing up onto her chair, she stepped onto her desk, launching herself off at the shooter. 

Delucia had obviously surprised him, as he slowly turned to her, having no time to react as she fell on top of him, pushing him to the ground. 

Seeing him incapacitated pushed some hope into everyone else as someone was heard to move out to where she was.

But the gun was jammed under her, poking into her chest, and as a last resort, the gunman reached for the trigger. 

After the initial blast that dug deep into her, Delucia didn’t feel anything for a second, but then it hit. The worst pain she had felt in her life, like fire coursing through her veins, setting her whole body alight. 

As everything faded, her last thought was a reply to Alex. 

Dix! What happened?

Alex… I’m sorry.

And then, as if in a vacuum, she was pulled into her own body.


End file.
